N'oublie Jamais
by Lullabymoon44
Summary: SUITE PASSIONNEMENT A LA FOLIE A TOUT JAMAIS  Bella a survécu au drame qui la touchée, mais en est elle vraiment sortie indemne?Comment se déroule sa nouvelle vie?Que sont devenus Jacob et Paul?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**POV BELLA**

*Vous avez peur de vivre parce que vivre c'est prendre le risque de souffrir*, ce risque je le prends et la vie je la croque à pleine de dents.

Je marche au milieu de ce campus que j'ai faillis ne jamais voir, j'apprécie la chaleur du soleil qui nourrit ma peau et la colore. Je me délecte de chaque instant, de chaque secondes. Je marche un peu plus vite car je suis pressée de vivre, je suis le chemin qui se trace devant moi.

Mes pas me mène vers cet homme beau comme un dieu, que j'ai faillis ne pas voir. Il y a trois mois, ma mort était imminente, elle m'attendait, voulait me happer vers un monde obscur et glacial mais j'ai réussi à vivre. Il est là et m'ouvre ses bras et son sourire dévastateur me donne des frissons.

_**-Bonjour ma Bella, tu es rayonnante aujourd'hui.**_

_**-Merci James, je sens que cette journée va être particulièrement belle.**_

**Commentaires**

**_*_Citation d'Arnaud Desjardins.**

Voici le prologue de **N'oublie Jamais**.

Cette fiction est la suite de **Passionnément, A la folie, A tout Jamais.**

Suite à de nombreuses demandes j'ai décidé de publier la suite qui est en partie écrite.

J'ai choisis le titre : **N'oublie Jamais** car il est celui d'un de mes films préférés.

Cette fiction sera mouvementée, le cœur de Bella mis à rude épreuve,

Sa vie n'est plus en danger mais son cœur n'est pas à l'abri d'être brisé.

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_**Lullaby.**_


	2. Je suis à toi

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le nouveau chapitre de **N'oublie Jamais**.

La plupart du temps quand j'écris je le fais avec un fond de musique.

Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit un écoutant la musique suivante : **"I'm Yours" de The Script**. D'où le titre du chapitre.

Je vous conseille donc de le lire en écoutant cette musique.

Bonne Lecture.

_**Lullaby**_.

Bâtiment Mogliani- Porte 42.

Je me trouvais devant l'entrée de ma chambre, j'appréhendais ma première rencontre avec ma colocataire. J'avais traversé pas mal de choses difficiles ces deux derniers moi, je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter un nouveau bouleversement. Je restais statique devant cette entrée, qui annonçait le début d'une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ…. Je pris une profonde respiration et tendis mon bras pour ouvrir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser ma main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvra.

_**-Oh ! Bonjour, tu cherches quelques choses ?**_

Je me trouvais devant une jeune fille type mannequin. Grande et élancée, des cheveux magnifiques couleur blond vénitien ondulant sur son dos. Elle me regardait visiblement agacée par mon hébétude.

_**-Je suis Bella, Bella Swan. On m'a donné cette chambre.**_

_**-Ah ! Salut, moi c'est Kate Denali, viens entre déposer tes affaires, j'ai pris le côté gauche, je ne savais pas vraiment si quelqu'un allait venir, les cours ont commencé depuis déjà deux mois….**_

Elle me regarda de ses yeux dorés, attendant une explication de ma part sur mon arrivée tardive sur le campus.

_**-Oui, j'ai eu quelques soucis. Mais maintenant je suis là ! Le côté droit c'est parfait !**_

La partie de Kate était décoré des tons rouge, violet et noir. Elle avait accrochée quelques tableaux aux murs dans les mêmes couleurs, c'était de l'art abstrait, des mélanges bigarrés qui me parlaient. J'aimais ce style.

_**-Ce sont tes tableaux, ils sont très réussis.**_

Kate hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, elle parue ravie que j'apprécie ses œuvres. Un bon point pour toi Bella !

_**-Merci ! Ce n'est pas l'avis de mon père. J'ai dû me battre pour qu'il me laisse suivre des cours d'art. Et toi tu as atterris ici comment ?**_

_**-Je viens de Forks...J'ai obtenu une bourse qui m'a permis de venir ici.**_

Je ne voulais pas trop en dire, par peur de révélé mon passé un peu chaotique, malheureusement pour moi, ma colocataire changea de tête au moment où je prononçais le nom de Forks.

_**-Bella Swan…. C'est toi qui obtenue la bourse de Seattle ! Et c'est toi qui as exposé et qui….**_

_**Enfin bref, passons à autre chose.**_

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? On était à New York ! Elle parut un peu gênée, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait aborder le sujet. Un malaise n'allait pas aider à construire une relation d'amitié, il fallait que j'éclaircisse les choses, au moins un minimum.

_**-Oui c'est moi, l'expo, la chute… Je n'aime pas trop parler de tout ça, peut être une autre fois. Comment est tu au courant, l'expo était pour ainsi dire privé ?**_

_**-Je suis Kate Denali … Sa ne te dit rien ?**_

Je la regardais un peu interloquée, attendant la suite.

_**-Ma mère est Didyme Denali, elle travaille comme conservatrice au musée de New York, elle a écrit de nombreux bouquins sur l'art et elle est consultante pour le gouvernement sur ce qui concerne l'art et la culture…Elle était à l'exposition.**_

_**-Ah d'accord… Je ne savais pas que ta maman était connue dans le monde de l'art, désolé.**_

_**-Non ne t'excuse pas ! C'est un soulagement, ma mère est tellement célèbre que sa en devient agaçant, tout le monde est aux petits soins pour moi, cherchant s'en arrêt à me satisfaire.**_

_**-Oui effectivement, sa doit être très dur d'avoir tout le temps ce qu'on veut ! **_

Je continuais à défaire mes affaires, trouvant tout un coup cette jeune fille un peu trop enfant gâtée. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette bêcheuse ! Elle me rejoignit et s'asseyait sur mon lit.

_**-Désolé Bella, je dois te paraitre un peu superficiel… C'est juste que je suis vraiment contente que ma colocataire ne soit pas comme les autres, ce n'est pas moi qui suis célèbre, mais ma mère et j'avoue que parfois ce n'est pas facile. Depuis que je suis petite je vis dans un monde où tout est accessible mais vide. Pour moi l'université c'est un nouveau départ !**_

Je vis à ses traits qu'elle était sincère, son front plissé, les yeux à demi fermés trahissait sa souffrance face à cette vie dans l'ombre d'une autre.

La ressemblance me frappa. Elle était comme lui, elle venait du même monde. C'était tellement injuste, j'essayais de l'oublier et voilà que celle avec qui j'allais vivre était une copie conforme au féminin de lui. Je sentis une lame invisible et glacée transpercée mon ventre. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre plat qui aurait dû porter le fruit de notre amour et me crispais en avant, tiraillée par cette douleur qui ne me quittait plus.

_**-Bella ça va ?**_

Kate passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre elle. Ma tête s'appuya contre son épaule et se perdis dans sa chevelure doré. Je me laissais happer par le souvenir de mon amour qui m'avait abandonné, Paul. Mais yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis que je me souvenais de ses derniers mots :

_**« Bella, mon amour**_

_**Tu as faillis mourir par ma faute,**_

_**Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, de te voir souffrir à nouveau, **_

_**Je préfère m'en aller pour te préserver.**_

_**Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie,**_

_**Sois heureuse mon Ange,**_

_**Passionnément, A la folie, A tout Jamais,**_

_**Adieu.**_

_**Paul. »**_

Ce mot, je l'avais trouvé dans son loft vide, accompagné d'un tableau qu'il avait peint pour moi, dessus nos visages se mêlait ainsi que nos mains pour ne former plus qu'un. Maintenant j'avais perdu ma moitié, mon amour et je devais vivre avec ce poids qui m'écrasait le cœur.

Je sentis que Kate m'allongeais sur le lit et me recouvrais d'un drap, elle devait me prendre pour une folle...

_**- Repose-toi Bella, ça va aller. Je reste à côté au cas où...**_

Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer et je me perdis dans mes pensées qui me menaient toujours vers celui qui m'avait abandonné, Paul.

J'étais à lui pour l'éternité, il était à moi pour toujours mais il avait brisé notre amour et avait mis notre passion à la poubelle, oubliant cet être qui avait grandi en moi, bafouant nos souffrances et nos tristesses, nos rêves et nos projets. Il était partit.

Il fallait que je me reprenne que je sois forte, je me le suis promis à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il m'avait laissé et je le haïssais pour ça. A présent la vie était un cadeau que je ne devais pas gâcher. Un autre homme était venu me consoler, James…

Une relation différente, raisonnée, posée, il me rassurait et m'aidais à me reconstruire, il connaissait mon passé et ne me brusquait pas. Je l'avais rencontré juste après mon retour de Forks, pendant ma convalescence. Jacob m'avait invité à lui rendre visite sur le campus de Seattle. James était un ami de son colocataire. Il venait de New York et ma donc tout naturellement parlé du campus, de l'université. Nous avons sympathisé, puis il s'est rapproché de moi.

C'était un garçon sûr de lui, sans aucuns travers, suivant des études de droit. De plus, il était séduisant et son sourire charmeur me rappelait le sien... Je me suis laissé aller contre lui et il est vite devenu mon allié sur lequel je pouvais me reposer. Notre relation n'étais pas encore intime et je me cantonnais à quelques baisers et étreinte car James n'étais pas Paul.

Et moi je ne serais jamais sa Bella.

J'appartenais à un autre.

J'étais à "lui".


	3. Pour Toi

Nouveau chapitre à lire (si vous le souhaité) avec en fond la musique suivante :

**"For You"** d'Angus et Julia Stones

Merci pour vos reviews !^^

_**Lullaby.**_

**POV PAUL**

Le mois de Novembre commençait et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire pour occuper mes journées. Cela faisait deux mois que j'avais déménagé de Seattle, mon nouveau loft était rénové et décoré, il était temps pour moi de reprendre le cours de ma vie et de trouver un travail. J'allais téléphoner à ma mère quand la sonnerie de mon portable m'interrompit, je connaissais ce numéro, mon seul lien avec elle…

_**- Allo, comment vas-tu ?**_

_**-Salut, ça va et toi ?**_

_**-On fait aller, tu as des nouvelles ?**_

_**-Oui, elle part de Forks, elle est même déjà à l'aéroport de Seattle, elle arrivera sur le campus dans deux jours. James l'accompagne, il est venu exprès pour ne pas qu'elle fasse le voyage seule.**_

_**-C'est mieux, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule.**_

_**-On est d'accord. Prends soin de toi. Je te rappellerais.**_

_**-Merci Mec, à plus tard.**_

Elle recommençait sa vie et j'étais heureux pour elle, ce James avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, il ne la ferait pas souffrir, pas comme moi. Je me souvenais encore de chaque détail de cette soirée qui avait tout changée…

_**« Début Flashback »**_

Bella tombant dans mes bras, le sang qui s'écoulait d'elle et moi impuissant ! Une fausse couche… Il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'elle y laisse sa vie. Les secours étaient arrivés très rapidement puis l'avaient transportée à l'hôpital ou elle avait subi une opération chirurgicale et une transfusion.

Je me rappel des deux jours passé à son chevet, attendant qu'elle se réveille, priant pour qu'elle rouvre ses yeux, consolant tour à tour Charlie, Esmée et les jumeaux, puis me cachant sur le toit pour hurler ma souffrance et pleurer mon amour.

Enfin, un matin la délivrance est venue, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Ses lèvres pâles avaient aussitôt murmuré mon prénom et je mettais précipité auprès d'elle, lui serrant la main de peur qu'elle ne se rendorme.

_**-Bella mon amour, je suis là. Ne t'agites pas, je vais appeler les médecins.**_

Je m'exécutais, appuyant comme un fou sur la sonnette d'alarme pour qu'ils viennent la voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les mots tant attendus étaient prononcés : _**« Elle va s'en sortir, maintenant il ne lui faut plus que du repos ».**_

Tous les jours j'étais revenu la voir, essayant peu à peu de l'éloigner de moi. Car ma décision avait été prise, au moment même où l'opération avait réussie, je mettais promis de la quitter, de m'éloigner d'elle pour qu'elle est une vie meilleure, loin du chaos que je provoquais. Je me rappelle ses questions incessantes qu'elle me posait, ses inquiétudes par rapport à mon comportement et moi qui lui mentait.

_**-Paul, mon amour, pourquoi est tu si distant avec moi… Tu m'en veux pour le bébé…De l'avoir perdu ?**_

Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? J'avais faillis la tuer en la mettant enceinte et en la rendant accro aux pilules. Car oui c'était bien notre bébé, les dates correspondaient parfaitement, les médecins nous l'avaient confirmés.

_**-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es juste si fragile, les médecins mon dit de ne pas te brusquer.**_

Mensonge.

Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir plus que de raison, alors je l'accompagnais dans sa convalescence, puis fin Août l'équipe médicale lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir. Il fallait que j'agisse.

J'étais dans sa chambre et c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, demain elle sortait de l'hôpital et je sortirais de sa vie. Je profitais donc des dernières minutes passées avec elle, jusqu'au moment des au revoir…des adieux.

_**-Il est temps que j'y aille, les visites sont terminées, repose toi, demain tu commences une nouvelle vie.**_

_**-On commence une nouvelle vie ! Tous les deux ensemble .Je t'aime tellement... **_

Elle avait prononcées ses paroles avec un sourire radieux qui me déchira le cœur, pourtant je ne pouvais changer d'avis, pour elle… Il fallait quand même qu'elle sache que je l'aime.

_**-Tu sais mon amour, je voulais te dire que tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontrée, demain c'est un nouveau départ pour toi, profite de chaque moments et vit à fond chaque instants. Je t'aimerais toujours.**_

Son regard se planta dans le mien et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_**-Pourquoi me dit tu ça…**_

Je repris un ton léger pour masquer ma tristesse et pour ne pas attirer ses soupçons.

_**-Comme ça, je voulais que tu le sache ! Aller, bonne nuit mon amour, endors-toi. Je t'aime.**_

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et goûtait pour la dernière fois à son délicieux parfum fruité et à la chaleur de ses baisers. Ma main caressa une ultime fois les traits de son visage et la douceur de sa peau.

Je me retirais doucement de sa chambre, la laissant s'endormir, mon regard s'attardant sur son visage pour l'ancrer définitivement dans ma mémoire, le seul endroit où je pourrais la revoir.

J'avais fait vider mon loft et transférer mes affaires, j'y retournais une dernière fois pour y déposer un tableau que j'avais peint pour Bella ainsi qu'une lettre.

_**« Bella, mon amour**_

_**Tu as faillis mourir par ma faute,**_

_**Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, de te voir souffrir à nouveau, **_

_**Je préfère m'en aller pour te préserver.**_

_**Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie,**_

_**Sois heureuse mon Ange,**_

_**Passionnément, A la folie, A tout Jamais,**_

_**Adieu.**_

_**Paul. »**_

**Au moment de partir, mon regard s'attarda sur cet endroit qui avait abrité notre passion, je secouais la tête pour me réveiller, tout ça n'existais plus, il fallait passer à autre chose.**

**Cette nuit-là j'avais conduis durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que mon dos courbé et douloureux sur ma moto m'indique que j'étais à bout de force. Je me suis arrêté dans un motel et le lendemain j'avais contacté deux personnes, ma mère pour qu'elle me trouve un travail et mon lien avec elle. Il décrocha aussitôt.**

_**-Sa y'est je suis partit, il faudra prendre soin d'elle et ne pas la laissez seule.**_

_**-Paul, tu es sur que c'est la bonne solution ? **_

_**-Oui certain, il le faut. Je te rappellerais pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Ne lui dit surtout pas ou je suis. A plus.**_

Je raccrochais.

_**« Fin du Flashback »**_

Un mois c'était écoulé durant lequel j'avais faillis milles fois retournés auprès d'elle. J'avais appris qu'elle pleurait sans cesse mon départ, refusant d'aller en cours à New York. Au bout de deux mois et demi, Jacob l'avait poussé à venir le voir à Seattle, pendant les vacances. C'est là qu'elle l'avait rencontré. James.

C'était un garçon rassurant, protecteur et sûr de lui, un peu froid au premier abord mais sans histoires, parfait pour Bella. Ils avaient commencés à se fréquenter timidement, lui aussi suivait des études à New York. Elle accepta de reprendre les cours. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient mais apparemment elle restait distante…

Deux mois durant lequel je me reconstruisais aussi, un nouveau loft, un nouveau job, mais rien de plus. Ma vie se résumait à survivre. Allant de chez moi au travail pour y passer des heures, ne rentrant que tard le soir et pensant à cette vie auprès de Bella qui n'existerais plus, à cet avenir qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrais… Je l'avais dans la peau… De plus nous étions si proches.

Tous les deux à New York.


	4. Quand B rencontre les amis de K

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle musique :_** « Good life »**_ de OneRepublic.

Ce chapitre fait office de transition.

Bella prend un nouveau départ, il lui faut les bases…

Les péripéties viendront ensuite… mais chut !

Le titre vous dit quelque chose... Un air de ressemble avec Grossi Girl... bien vu !

Bonne Lecture !

**_Lullaby_.**

**POV BELLA**

Lorsque je me réveillai la pénombre avait envahi la pièce, je m'assis sur mon lit et sentis un papier sous ma main :

« Bella,

_Je suis sortie au Sparks Coffee, j'ai préférée te laisser dormir._

_Rejoins-moi si tu le souhaites, le café se trouve à 5 min._

_Prends sur ta droite en sortant et va tout droit._

_Ps : Un certains James a appelé, tu dois le recontacter._

_Kate.»_

Je regardais le réveil et vit qu'il indiquait 21h, j'avais dormit presque 5h et mes affaires ne se rangerait pas toutes seules. Mon sac se trouvait encore au pied de mon lit, demain Lundi serait mon premier jour à l'université. Je voulais que tout soit prêt pour ce nouveau départ, j'entrepris donc de ranger mon bazar.

La tâche fut fastidieuse et me pris presque une heure, une fois installée je saisis le téléphone pour rappeler James. Au bout de quelques secondes sa voix se fit entendre.

_**-Hey Bella ! Tu en as mis du temps à me rappeler, ça va toi ?**_

Sa voix était comme d'habitude, exagérément chantante et inquiète. C'était devenue une habitude chez lui, il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi.

_**-Salut James, oui ça va, je me suis endormie et je viens de ranger mes affaires. Je vais peut-être rejoindre ma coloc au Spark Coffee, tu connais ?**_

_**-Le Spark ? Oui je connais, c'est sympa comme endroit. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu ta coloc au téléphone, elle a l'air d'être un peu… un peu spéciale.**_

La remarque m'arracha un sourire, je ne connaissais Kate que depuis quelques heures mais je savais déjà qu'elle pouvait se montrer froide, voir glaciale !

_**-Kate ? C'est une fille adorable mais méfiante, il faut que tu la rencontre. **_

_**-On verra, je suis désolé Bella mais je dois y aller, les gars m'attendent pour une partie de poker, on mange ensemble demain midi ? Sauf si ça ne va pas tu as l'air bizarre, je peux passer…**_

Sa perspicacité m'agaçait, il était tellement adorable avec moi ça en devenait étouffant.

_**-C'est bon James ! On se voit demain midi. Bisous !**_

_**-Ok ! Bonne soirée ma belle, a demain !**_

Je raccrochai le combiné et attrapai ma veste, sortir me ferais le plus grand bien. Je quittais le Mogliani et tournais sur la droite comme me l'avait indiqué Kate. Le campus était désert, nous étions un dimanche soir et la plupart des étudiants restait dans leur chambre ou dans leur fraternité, je marchais donc seule dans la nuit noir, m'emmitouflant soigneusement dans ma veste et plongeant mon nez dans mon écharpe. Nous étions au mois de Novembre et la nuit était fraiche.

Au départ je n'entendis presque rien, puis le bruit se fit plus appuyé, quelqu'un marchait derrière moi, les pas se firent plus rapide à l'instant où j'accélérais. Je n'étais pas très courageuse et mon cœur commença à s'emballer. Je forçais l'allure et jetais un coup d'œil rapide derrière moi je vis un homme encapuchonné, les mains dans les poches. Au loin les lumières du café brillaient m'indiquant que je n'étais plus très loin, je pressais encore plus le pas, j'étais à la limite de courir. La porte du café n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, je tendis la main et l'ouvris rentrant essoufflée dans la pièce, je sentis des regards se poser sur moi, surpris de me voir affolée. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et l'homme encapuchonné rentra.

Je m'apprêtais à crier quand je vis Kate se ruer vers moi… C'est ce que je crus au début. En fait elle courut se loger dans les bras de l'inconnu.

_**- Emmett ! Comment vas-tu ? C'est chouette que tu es pus venir ! **_

Elle affichait un sourire rayonnant, il était évident qu'elle connaissait ce jeune homme et qu'il lui plaisait. Celui-ci était grand et massif et ces épaules carrées suggéraient une personne sportive. Je fus étonnée du contraste entre le physique et le visage de ce dernier. Celui-ci était marqué par deux fossettes au creux des joues, renforçant un côté enfantin et jovial.

_**-C'est normal Kate, je te l'avais promis. Je suis content de te voir. Dit moi, je crois avoir fait peur à cette jeune demoiselle, laisse-moi m'excuser. **_

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ma colocataire qui sembla enfin m'apercevoir.

_**-Oh Bella ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu as eu peur d'Emmett ?**_

Je me sentis tout un coup bien stupide, mes joues s'empourprèrent et je cherchais vainement un trou ou me cacher. C'est embarrassé que je dus répondre.

_**-Hm… Je dois l'avouer, dans la nuit, toute seule, je me suis fait un film dans ma tête. C'était stupide, désolé ! Je m'appelle Bella et je suis la colocataire fol dingue de Kate !**_

Je tendis ma main au nouveau venu qui l'accepta avec un sourire. Kate mis fin aux présentations et nous accompagna à sa table. Deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, que je ne connaissais pas.

_**-Les amis, voici Bella, ma nouvelle colocataire et j'espère amie. Elle suit le même cursus que moi dans le domaine de l'art. Vous la verrez donc souvent avec moi ! Bella je te présente Jane et Alex, les jumeaux diaboliques ! **_Rigolât 'elle.

Le jeune homme releva la comparaison et se présenta tandis que sa sœur tourna la tête, m'ignorant.

_**-Il n'y a que ma sœur de diabolique, moi je suis un ange ! Salut Bella et bienvenue à l'université.**_

Je me lançais rapidement dans une conversation avec Alec qui était très cultivé. Nous parlâmes d'art pendant pas mal de temps, même si son domaine de prédilections était plutôt les affaires.

_**-Alors comme ça tu es vraiment décidé à vivre de tes œuvres, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux comme projet professionnel ?**_

_**-Dit donc !**_ Le rabrouais-je. _**Doutes-tu de mon talent artistique ? **_

-_**Ah non je n'oserais pas !**_ Il me répondit une main sur le cœur, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

_**-Je suis consciente que ça ne sera pas facile, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, mes peintures. J'ai pas mal galéré avant d'intégrer cette université. Je veux profiter de ma chance à 100% !**_

_**-Et maintenant tu as un ami sur qui compter pour vendre tes œuvres !**_

Je m'esclaffais, passant une bonne soirée auprès de ces nouvelles personnes qui faisaient à présent partit de ma nouvelle vie. C'était agréable de rire.

Il me raconta ensuite comment lui et sa sœur connaissaient Kate, cela remontait à leur enfance, leur parent étant ami. Ils venaient tous les trois du quartier très chic de New York : l'Upper East Side, ce même quartier ou Paul... Non, ne pas y penser ! C'était impossible. Je chassais toutes pensées négatives et repris ma conversation.

Alec m'apparut comme un garçon agréable et sympathique, l'inverse de sa sœur, Jane qui semblait être le modèle type de la jeune fille à papa, égocentrique et dédaigneuse. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard de la soirée.

Vers minuit, je décidais que l'heure était venue de rentrer.

_**-Allez les amis, je vous laisse, j'ai sommeil et demain c'est ma première grande journée. **_

_**Merci pour ce soir et à bientôt ! **_

_**-Attend Bella je t'accompagne, moi aussi je suis claquée !**_ Kate se leva et me rejoignis.

Je fus surprise de voir qu'elle n'embrassait pas Emmett, ces deux-là n'avait fait que de se tourner autour durant toute la soirée.

_**-Salut les filles, on se voit demain ! Bonne nuit.**_

_**-Bye Alec !**_

Le chemin du retour me parut bien moins angoissant en compagnie de Kate, celle-ci ne cessa de papillonner à propos de son futur amant.

_**-Tu as vu comment il est beau ? Et fort ! En plus il a un sourire à tomber avec ces fossettes de bébé !**_

J'appris ainsi qu'Emmett était un joueur de football très en vue, il faisait partie des espoirs de la ligue. Kate l'avait rencontrée à une soirée.

_**-Oui il parait plutôt sympa... Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous voir ensemble. Il est si… et toi tu es tellement… Je ne sais pas comment dire !**_

_**-Moi je sais !**_ Elle m'arrêta, me sautant dessus comme une folle, un sourire aux lèvres. _**Lui il est l'inverse de moi, il vient d'un milieu modeste, aime les choses simple de la vie, ne connait rien à l'art et il me fait rire. Moi ! La petite fille riche de l'Upper east side ! C'est génial !**_

J'étais ravie pour Kate, elle semblait réellement heureuse. Nous regagnâmes rapidement notre chambre, pour nous coucher. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de me parler de son Emmett. Apparemment elle avait oublié ma crise du matin… Que je pensais.

Au moment de s'endormir, elle rappela l'incident à ma mémoire.

_**-Bonne nuit Bella, si tu veux, on pourra parler demain de ce qui s'est passé ce matin…**_

Je ne répondis pas. Faisant semblant de dormir. Je fermais mes yeux et comme chaque nuit depuis cette soirée, je replongeais vers mes démons.

Je nous voyais Paul et moi, heureux, ensemble avec notre bébé… Puis je me retrouvais allongée sur le sol baignant dans une mare de sang avec Paul au loin qui partait, me laissant agoniser.

Il me faudrait encore quelque temps pour vivre complètement cette nouvelle vie.


	5. Le vrai visage de J

Nouveau chapitre avec les musiques suivantes :

« Battlefield » Jordan Sparks

« Full Moon » The Black Ghosts

Bonne lecture !

**_Lullaby_.**

Ps : Pour ceux qui attende le POV de Jacob,

Ça sera dans le prochain chapitre !

**POV BELLA**

Le lendemain matin, je ne reparlai pas de l'incident suite à mon arrivée et Kate ne me posa plus de questions, elle se montra patiente envers moi, les jours suivant passèrent sans qu'aucune de nous deux n'aborde le sujet.

Ma rentrée c'était bien passée, j'avais rencontré mes professeurs et je rattrapais autant que possible le programme. Malheureusement pour moi, Jane faisait partie de ma promo, qui plus est nous étions en binôme pour un cours. Je tentais une approche.

_**-Salut Jane, tu te souviens de moi, je suis une amie de Kate…**_

Elle se tourna vers moi au prix d'un énorme effort. Je sentis alors son regard dédaigneux se poser sur ma personne et j'eu l'impression d'être une saleté sur un trottoir.

_**-Je me souviens. **_

_**-On est ensemble pour ce cours j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.**_

_**-Ai-je le choix. Tâche de suivre et de ne pas me freiner.**_

Ce fut peine perdue, elle ne se montra pas plus chaleureuse à mon égard qu'au café. Kate tenta de me rassurée.

_**-Ne t'en fait pas, Jane est une fille capricieuse et bornée. Sa famille est très riche, elle est odieuse avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas qu'avec toi !**_

_**-Merci Kate ! **_Grommelais-je_**. Sa me rassure.**_

Ma vie avec ma colocataire était des plus faciles, c'était une personne agréable et généreuse. Je me pris très rapidement d'affection pour elle et vice-versa. Deux personnalités se trouvaient en elle :

La Kate de l'Upper East Side, qui a grandi seule dans la luxure et l'exubérance, une fille fatale qui semblait sûre d'elle et la Kate d'ici, celle qui est fragile et paumée, qui me parlais les larmes aux yeux de la vie simple qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. On se supportait toutes les deux, se reconstruisant ensemble de nos blessures passées.

Je m'ancrais donc dans une nouvelle vie routinière qui se divisait entre mes cours, mes sorties avec Kate et ses amis et mes rendez-vous avec James.

Celui-ci se montrait de plus en plus attaché à moi et je ne savais comment répondre à ses avances… J'étais encore trop fragile pour m'engager réellement. Ce soir-là, il était venu me rendre visite puisque Kate se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Nous étions tous les deux sur mon lit.

James se trouvait collé à moi, sa main posée sur ma cuisse, il m'embrassait dans le cou et me susurrait des mots doux. J'appréciais sa tendresse mais je ne voulais pas que ça aille plus loin…

_**-James… S'il te plait, retire ta main.**_

_**-Bella mon amour, tu sais, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.**_

Sa main continua à remonter, franchissant les barrières de ma jupe. J'essayai de le repousser, faisant preuve de tact.

_**-James, arrête, tu sais que je ne suis pas prête… Bientôt…**_

_**-Chuuut. **_Me murmura-t-il_**. Laisse-moi faire. **_

Je tentais de me laisser aller, calmant ma respiration qui s'accélérait. Je me sentais de plus en plus anxieuse, bien loin d'une quelque conque excitation. Ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les miennes, m'arrachant un baiser.

_**-James, on va en rester là pour ce soir, je ne veux, je ne peux pas aller plus loin.**_

Je le repoussais gentiment mais fermement, m'attendant à voir son visage déçu une nouvelle fois, mais j'eu le droit à une toute autre scène. James se leva d'un bond et envoya valser un oreiller contre le mur. Celui-ci heurta un tableau qui vint s'écraser sur le sol.

_**- Merde ! Bella, ne me repousse pas, pas encore ! Je ne suis pas ce salopard qui ta fais tant de mal ! Cette espèce de merde, ne me prend pas pour lui.**_

Sa voix était grave et forte, il hurlait, je restais d'abord tétaniser sur le lit, abasourdis par sa réaction. Puis il tenta une nouvelle approche, posant de nouveau sa main sur mon corps. Cette fois-ci je réagis. Je le repoussais sans ménagement.

_**-Non mais ça va pas de t'énerver comme ça ? Tu sais que je ne vais pas bien, tu savais que ça ne serais pas facile, je t'avais prévenu ! **_

Son visage vira au rouge et je vis ses veines du front saillirent sous l'énervement, visiblement il était furax. Tout un coup il était beaucoup moins séduisant et rassurant !

_**-Non je ne sais pas ! Tu ne m'a pas tout dit, je sais juste qu'il ta laissé **_! Sa voix se fit nasillarde et moquante._** Pauvre Bella qui se fait larguée par un sale type ! Et alors ? Tout le monde a vécu des ruptures pas la peine dans faire un drame !**_

Je sentis la colère monter en moi, pour qui se prenait-il cet abruti, Je décidais de rester face à lui et de l'affronter,

_**-Oui, tu ne sais pas tout. Maintenant sors d'ici et laisse-moi tranquille. Ne m'appelle plus, c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, nous deux c'était une erreur. **_

Je ne reconnus pas le son de ma voix qui était glacial et tranchant.

Le corps de James se raidit sous le choc de la nouvelle, je vis ses poings se serrer et il murmura.

_**-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça… **_

Tout d'un coup il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits dans la pièce, un silence angoissant c'était emparé de ma chambre. Je voyais enfin le vrai visage de James, sous son côté rassurant et protecteur, il bouillonnait de colère et ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste.

A cet instant précis j'eus peur qu'il ne commette le pire, il commença à s'avancer vers moi, je cherchais du regard un objet pour me défendre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

_**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend hurler du bout du couloir ! Bella ?**_

Kate. Mon angoisse diminua un peu, soulagé par cette intrusion.

_**-C'est rien, James allait partir. **_

Malheureusement, la présence de ma colocataire ne semblait pas troubler mon ex petit ami psychopathe. Ses yeux avaient virés au noir jet d'encre, j'eus l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur moi. Kate se rendit vite compte de la situation et me rejoignis en quelques pas.

_**-James ! Tu sors ! Maintenant ! **_Ordonna-t-elle.

Il la transperça du regard, sifflant des insultes.

_**- Toi la pétasse blonde tu ne t'en mêle pas…**_

Je fus prise dans frisson d'angoisse, cet homme me faisait peur, il ne ressemblait plus tout à la personne rassurante que j'avais connue. Il me faisait penser à un traqueur en pleine chasse qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie. J'étais prête à hurler quand notre salut arriva.

_**-Il y a un problème ici… Kate c'est qui ce type ?**_

Emmett ! Lui et Kate était encore dans la phase séduction, il passait donc régulièrement la voir. Ma coloc me tira vers son mastodonte préféré.

_**-Oui il y a un problème, James refuse de laisser Bella tranquille.**_

Son futur petit ami sembla soudain très contrarié, il fronça les sourcils et sa bouche forma un trait fin au milieu de son visage, faisant disparaître ces fossettes.

_**-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu t'en aille James.**_

James était certes impressionnant avec son air féroce mais il ne rivalisait pas en muscles avec Emmett. Il sembla abandonner sa traque, et se dirigea vers la porte, il ne manqua pas de s'arrêter à ma hauteur.

_**-On se reverra Miss Swan, on ne jette pas James Kellerman comme ça.**_

Il quitta la pièce nous laissant encore mortes de trouilles. Emmett nous poussa vers un lit pour qu'on puisse s'assoir. Kate me prit dans ses bras.

_**-Bella, tu es toute tremblante !**_

Je me rendis alors compte des spasmes qui secouaient mon corps. J'étais vraiment terrorisée.

_**-Ça va aller, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part…**_

_**-De toute manière je ne l'ai jamais sentis ce mec, sous ces airs de gendre parfait !**_ Répliqua Kate.

_**- Bella. **_Repris Emmett_**. Il va quand même falloir faire attention. Il ta menacé. **_

_**-Oui, tu ne sors plus toute seule, tu m'attends pour aller en cour, pour sortir, je ne veux plus te voir seule. D'accord ? **_Me demanda Kate, inquiète.

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, j'acquiesçais sans réfléchir. Je prétextais une envie pressante pour m'éclipser dehors, il fallait que je prenne l'air. J'en profitais pour téléphoner, la tonalité commença puis il me répondit.

_**-Il a péter les plombs.**_

Ma voix était stoïque, effacée.

_**-Bella ? C'est toi ? **_

_**-Je te dis qu'il a pété les plombs ! Je rends les gens dingues ! Tu m'entends Jake ? Dingues !**_

Cette fois-ci je hurlais.

_**-Bella qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Calmes toi ! De qui tu parles, Paul ?**_

_**-Paul ? Non pas Paul ! James !**_

Je racontais à mon meilleur ami les évènements de la soirée, il tenta de me rassurée, mais je sentis à sa voix qu'il était autant inquiet que moi. Je raccrochais après lui avoir promis de faire très attention et rentrais retrouver Kate.

Après cette soirée, je n'eus plus de nouvelles de James, évitant soigneusement les lieux où il pouvait se trouver. Puis les vacances arrivèrent me ramenant à une réalité que je ne voulais pas affronter.

_**-Bella, ma chérie, il faut que tu fasses tes valises. C'est Thanksgiving ce weekend! Tu vas rentrer chez toi, revoir ton frère, ta sœur et tes parents !**_

Kate débordait d'enthousiasme pour cette fête, sa mère organisait tous les ans un grand dîner avec tous leurs amis de la haute société.

_**-Je n'ai pas envie de partir, sa fait seulement un peu plus d'un mois que je suis là et j'ai du travail en retard.**_

_**-Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas retourner à Forks !**_

Bingo ! Elle avait tapé dans le mille, je n'avais aucune envies de retourner là-bas, voir les regards compatissants de mes parents et de mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas.

_**-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est exactement passé pour que tu refuses d'y retourner, mais je ne te laisserais certainement pas toute seule ici, pour les fêtes, sans oublier l'autre malade ! Fait tes valises, tu viens avec moi.**_

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, décidée à boudée et à rester tranquillement sur le campus. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait bien me dire.

-_**Kate, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Que va dire ta maman ? C'est mieux que je reste !**_

_**-Elle va être ravie, elle adore recevoir !**_

_**-Tu en es certaine ? Je peux rester ici, ça ne me dérange pas. **_Bafouillais-je.

Mais c'était trop tard, mais supplications n'eurent aucun effet sur la tornade blonde qui sévit dans notre chambre. En l'espace de 5 min mes affaires furent mises dans mes valises, prêtes à partir.

-_**Tu es sûr de toi, je ne fais pas vraiment partie de ton monde… C'est l'Upper Est Side !**_

_**-Oh ça va ! On n'est pas des monstres non plus ! Allez on y va le chauffeur nous attend ! **_

_**-Le chauffeur ?**_

Je descendis les escaliers, poussée par une Kate survoltée. Le chauffeur m'ouvrit la portière et pris nos bagages. Je montais dans la limousine, ébahis par tant de confort, ne remarquant cet homme au coin de la rue, qui m'observait…


	6. Celle qui ne savait pas quoi dire

**Note de l'auteur**

**Merci à :**

Charlotte, Grazie, MissQuileute, Magalie,

Soeurphil, Bellacat et à tous ceux et celles qui lisent ma Fiction !

Le POV avec Jacob sera pour la prochaine fois…cette semaine normalement.

Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire.

Si vous n'avez pas lu Passionnément, A la folie, A tout jamais,

Vous ne comprendrez plus rien à la suite !^^

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

_**Lullaby.**_

**Celle qui ne savait pas quoi dire.**

La limousine nous déposa devant un immeuble somptueux, Kate bondit hors du véhicule le sourire aux lèvres.

_**-Bienvenue chez moi Bella ! **_

Je descendis à mon tour un peu plus calmement, le regard absorbé par cette immense bâtisse qui appartenait à la famille de Kate.

_**-Attend, tu veux dire que tu vis ici ? Je savais que ta famille était plutôt aisée mais là, un immeuble comme maison ?**_

_**-Oh mais non Bella ! L'immeuble ne nous appartient pas, on a seulement les deux derniers étages.**_

Je déglutis, moi la petite fille qui venait de Forks et qui avait toujours partagé sa salle de bain, j'allais vivre quelques jours dans le luxe et l'aisance. Je rentrais dans un autre monde et je le compris encore plus en franchissant le hall d'accueil. Un portier nous attendait et nous accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur privé. Kate se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

_**-En fait, cet appartement c'est le résultat du divorce entre mes parents. Mon père à du le laisser à ma mère, il était furax !**_

C'était la première fois que mon amie parlait de son paternel, un sujet que j'avais jugé tabou étant donné son silence sur la question. Je profitais qu'elle l'aborde pour en savoir plus…

-_**Je ne savais pas que t'es parents était divorcé, désolé…**_

_**-Ne sois pas désolé, c'est mieux ainsi. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler ! Insupportable quand tu es une gamine de 5 ans et que tu dois éviter les débris de vaisselle qui jonche le sol, parce que maman à péter un câble contre papa ! **_

-_**C'était à ce point-là… Effectivement c'est peut être mieux qu'ils aient pris leur distance. Ton père vit toujours à New York ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, il dirige un des plus grands cabinets d'avocat de la ville. Maintenant il ne pratique plus trop, il profite de l'argent du divorce des autres ! **_Souria t-elle_**. Je le vois de temps en temps… Mais il n'est pas trop ravi que je fasse un cursus dans l'art. **_

Le ding de l'ascenseur interrompit notre conversation, les portes s'ouvrirent directement dans le hall de l'appartement. Je découvris un endroit magnifique, décoré avec gout et finesse, l'art y était prédominant, les tableaux de sa mère, de Kate et de différents artistes parsemaient les murs de l'appartement. Il n'y avait rien d'ostentatoire, certes l'ensemble ne pouvait cacher une certaine richesse mais le tout restait discret.

-_**Kate ma chérie, mon ange, viens là !**_

Une femme grande blonde et élancée s'avança vers ma colocataire, les bras grands ouverts. La mère de Kate à n'en pas douter, je compris immédiatement d'où mon amie tenait sa beauté. Sa mère arborait un visage blanc porcelaine avec des lèvres pulpeuse et rouge, mise à part une ou deux rides aux coins des yeux, les marques du temps n'avaient pas eu d'effet sur elle.

Kate accepta l'accolade avec plaisir, elle se lova dans les bras de sa mère et s'agrippa à elle, je l'enviais… Au bout d'un petit moment elle se souvint de ma présence et s'écarta de l'étreinte.

_**-Bella, je te présente Didyme Denali, ma mère. Maman, je te présente Bella Swan, ma colocataire et amie.**_

_**-Madame, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, je vous remercie de m'accueillir pour les fêtes.**_

_**-Madame ? Bella, je t'en prie appelle-moi Didyme et c'est un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous. Kate va te montrer ta chambre. Je vous laisse vous reposer, il faut que je prépare la réception pour ce soir. Soyez prête pour 20h.**_

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue ainsi que Kate et partis reprendre l'organisation de la soirée. Kate m'emmena dans « ma » chambre, celle-ci était tout aussi magnifique que le reste de la demeure. Je défis mes affaires, me sentant très à l'aise dans cet environnement qui n'était pourtant pas le mien, une chose toute fois m'inquiétait, je n'avais aucune tenue qui correspondait à ce type de réception.

Je rejoignis mon amie dans sa propre chambre.

_**-Kate je ne te dérange pas ? **_

_**-Non rentre ! Je rangeais mes affaires. Tu as vu ma mère t'adore !**_

_**-Elle ne ma vue que quelques minutes… Elle a encore le temps de changer d'avis ! **_Rigolais-je.

_**-Je t'assure, elle t'apprécie et elle te connaît un peu…N'oublie pas.**_

C'est vrai, sa mère était présente en tant qu'invité à mon exposition, elle avait donc dû être l'un des témoins malheureux de mon accident. Je chassais rapidement ce souvenir de ma mémoire.

_**-Kate… Je m'inquiète pour ce soir, je n'ai aucune tenue à me mettre…**_

_**-Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut ici, mes penderies sont pleines de robes de cocktail. Tu devrais en trouvée une à ta taille !**_

Nous passâmes donc l'après-midi à la recherche d'une robe pour me rendre un peu plus attrayante. L'heure de la réception arriva rapidement ainsi que les invités. Alec et Jane étaient de la partie.

Alec sembla ravi de me voir.

_**-Bella ! Tu es magnifique ce soir, et cette robe, elle te va à ravir ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

Je portais une robe de satin bleu marine avec un léger décolleté. Kate m'avait ondulé les cheveux et coiffée. Je rougis légèrement au compliment du jeune homme.

-_**Merci Alec, je suis contente de te revoir, je ne connais personne ici…**_

_**-Alors je me porte volontaire pour être ton cavalier pour la soirée.**_

Kate passa à ce moment précis à côté de nous, elle me lança un clin d'œil plus qu'explicite. Certes Alec était très sympa mais je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une nouvelle relation, pas après le fiasco James et surtout pas après … Paul.

Sa compagnie fut très agréable, c'était un garçon très marrant sous son côté aristocrate coincé, l'inverse de sa sœur. La petite blonde ne cessa de me fusiller du regard, à l'évidence pour elle, je n'étais pas à ma place. Son comportement agaça rapidement mon amie.

_**- Comment ose-t-elle te regarder de la sorte ? Cette petite peste est insupportable ! Désolé Alec, mais ta sœur dépasse les limites avec Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre elle mais il va falloir que cela cesse.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, Jane peut se montrer très garce. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre Bella, mais il est évident qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas.**_

Kate et Alec commencèrent à discuter de mon cas et de celui de Jane. Je les arrêtais rapidement, ne souhaitant pas être le centre d'intérêt.

_**-On peut changer de sujet ? Je découvrirais bien un jour pourquoi Jane ne m'aime pas. Ce soir on est là pour s'amuser.**_

Après le diner, la soirée continua sur la terrasse ou une piste de danse avait été installée. Le tout semblait irréel, nous nous trémoussions sous les étoiles, avec pour vue les hauteurs de New York. Magique.

Je quittais mes deux amis pour rentrer me rafraichir aux toilettes, en descendant les escaliers, je sentis qu'on me saisit le bras. Jane.

Son regard noir se posa dans le mien, elle semblait très énervée.

-_**Laisse mon frère tranquille, n'essaie pas de rentrer dans notre monde. Je sais qui tu es vraiment. Tu ne leur as peut-être rien dit, mais je ne me gênerais pas pour le faire. Le loft, Paul, le bébé… Tu es prévenue !**_

Au son de ses paroles, je sentis mes forces diminuer, mon visage déjà bien pâle devint fantomatique. La petite peste blonde me lâcha, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres et repartit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle savait pour moi, elle connaissait mon histoire mais comment ? Je n'avais encore rien dit à Kate, par peur qu'elle me rejette. Personne n'était au courant à part moi, Paul et Jacob. Aucun de nous trois n'étaient prêts à révéler ce passé, j'en étais certaine.

Je me rendis péniblement jusqu'au canapé du salon et m'y assis, la tête entre les jambes, attendant que le bourdon dans mon crâne s'arrête. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'allait pas recommencer ?

Je débutais tout juste une nouvelle vie, avançant péniblement mais surement et cette fille, Jane, allait tout gâcher. Je sentis une larme s'éclipser de ma paupière et l'essuya rageusement, je ne voulais pas faiblir, ce n'était pas le moment. En même temps, mes forces ne tenaient qu'à un fil, je ne me sentais pas d'affronter Jane toute seule…

Mes tempes battaient furieusement, accentuant mon mal de crâne, mes mains tremblaient, j'étais en proie à une crise de panique, il fallait que je me calme. Je soufflais péniblement, pensant au moyen de me sortir sans dommage de cette affaire.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur interrompit la cour de mes pensées, je relevais la tête et me retrouvais face à un fantôme…Paul.


	7. Celui qui réapparaissait

Nouveau chapitre posté rapidement,

Car je retourne à mon appart cet après-midi, et je n'ai pas internet,

J'espère qu'il saura répondre à vos attentes...

Bonne Lecture !

_**Lullaby !**_

**POV PAUL**

Je stoppais net à la vue de Bella, elle était devant moi, à quelques mètres, cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, rêvant chaque nuits de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer si fort qu'elle en aurait mal.

Pourtant je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre, mes membres étaient paralysés, impossible d'effectuer le moindre geste tant que son regard était sur moi. Ces yeux noisettes me dévisageait, elle était abattu, assise sur le sofa, inerte, j'entendis seulement le murmure de mon prénom s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_**-Paul….**_

Elle semblait aussi surprise que moi peut être même plus. Bella ne savait pas que j'étais à New York mais j'ignorais qu'elle connaissait la famille Denali.

Le poids de cette visite me fit courber les épaules, je voyais l'amour de ma vie assise en face de moi, tétanisée par ma présence. Je forçais mes jambes à m'obéir et m'avançais prudemment. Le regard de ma belle me fixait, mon cœur se serra quand je vis qu'elle tremblait de tout part, ces mains tressautaient sur ces genoux.

Je m'accroupis auprès d'elle et les saisies, les serrant pour la rassurer, j'avais causé plus de mal que je ne le pensais en la quittant.

_**-Bella mon amour, dit quelque chose je t'en prie…**_

**POV BELLA**

Paul… Il était là devant moi, superbe dans son jean moulant et sa veste en cuir, le même homme que j'avais connu avec les traits un peu plus tirés et le regard perdu. Je ne savais que faire, j'avais attendu ce moment pendant des mois, réfléchis à milles manières de réagir, seulement là, j'étais tétanisée.

Mon corps qui avait souffert pour lui se mit à trembler, mon cœur jusque-là arrêté se remit à battre, cognant dans ma poitrine comme pour lui montrer que sans lui il était mort. Je le vis s'avancer vers moi puis se baisser à ma hauteur. Il saisies mes mains tremblantes et les serra.

_**-Bella mon amour, dit quelque chose je t'en prie…**_

Mon amour… Un mot que je n'avais plus entendu depuis si longtemps. Je ressentis de la joie à ce nom mais la colère vint rapidement remplacer mon sentiment d'allégresse. Comment osais-t-il ? Il m'avait laissé !

Je me levais brusquement, rejetant ses mains.

_**- Ne me touche pas. Ne dit pas ce mot, tu n'en a plus le droit, tu la perdu quand tu ma quitter ! Que fais-tu ici ?**_

Ma voix se déformait au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je sentais la fureur dans mon cœur, je hurlais si fort que j'eu l'impression que mes poumons allaient exploser.

_**-Bella je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu serais ici…que tu connaissais les Denali.**_

_**-Kate est ma colocataire. Bien sûr que tu ne serais pas venu. Tu ma laisser, tu m'as abandonnée, pourquoi revenir après m'avoir fait souffrir ?**_

Au rappel de ce passé qui m'avait anéantit, ma gorge se serra ne parvenant pas à retenir mes sanglots d'amertume.

_**-Bella, je sais tu me détestes mais je suis partis pour toi.**_

Il me regardait de ses yeux sombres, son visage se crispant sous l'effet de la douleur, ma poitrine se serra et mes sanglots redoublèrent.

_**-Non ce n'est pas pour moi que tu es partis, tu as été égoïste, je n'étais rien sans toi. Tu as laissé une coquille vide Paul !**_

Il semblait désemparé, pareil à un petit garçon qui avait perdu sa maman. Paul était déstabilisé par ma douleur.

_**-Je suis partis pour te protéger de moi, je pensais…**_

_**-Quoi ? Tu pensais quoi ? Que je t'oublierais, que je tournerais la page, c'est faux ! Tu ne savais rien ! **_

J'entendis la porte de la terrasse claquer, quelqu'un descendais l'escalier pour rejoindre le salon. Kate arriva d'abord souriante puis changea du tout au tout quand elle nous aperçut, elle sembla prise de panique.

_**-Paul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Nous ne t'avons pas invité.**_

**POV PAUL**

Bella était bouleversé de me voir ici, tout autant que je l'étais. Elle me détestait, me reprochant de l'avoir abandonner et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir… J'entendis une porte claquée à l'étage et vit Kate descendre au salon.

_**-Paul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Nous ne t'avons pas invité.**_

Je fus surpris de sa remarque, on m'avait pourtant dit être le bienvenu.

_**-Je suis désolé Kate, on m'a demandé de venir vous rejoindre à ta réception… **_

_**-Comment ça « on » ? Qui t'a invité ?**_

_**-Jane m'a demandé de venir, elle m'a dit que tu étais d'accord.**_

Les traits du visage de Kate se crispèrent sous la colère, elle sembla très énervée.

_**-Jane qu'elle garce ! Je ne t'ai pas invité Paul ! Ma mère m'a raconté pour le soir de l'exposition, c'est pourquoi nous avions convenus d'évité de t'inviter au cas où Bella se joindrais à moi pour les vacances. **_

La colère de Bella déjà vivace ne fit que s'accentuer.

-_**Kate ! Tu savais que le garçon était Paul ! Pourquoi ne ma tu rien dis ? Tu le connaissais !**_

_**-Bella, s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas, tu refusais de parler de ton passé, dès qu'on abordait le sujet tu te refermais aussitôt… Je sais que tu as souffert à cause de lui, il ne faut pas être stupide pour faire le rapprochement entre le soir de l'expo et les crises que tu as.**_

Je fixais Kate incrédule.

_**-Les crises ? Qu'elles crises ?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Paul ? Que la vie allait reprendre son cours normal ? Et bien non ça n'a pas été le cas, ce qui s'est passé… le bébé…toi qui pars… **_

Bella me fusilla du regard, elle tourna le dos et alla s'affaler sur le sofa, épuisée par sa colère

**POV BELLA**

La tournure que prenait les évènements ne m'enchantait guerre, je tremblais, toujours sous le choc de revoir Paul. La colère ne cessait de grandir en moi, il ne comprenait rien.

J'allais m'assoir sur le canapé, épuisée par ces retrouvailles éprouvantes. Une chose m'intriguait du moins…Jane, quelques minutes auparavant elle m'avait dit connaitre mon passé et maintenant elle invitait Paul sachant que j'étais présente….

Je n'étais pas prête à encaisser d'autres révélations, pourtant je voulais comprendre.

_**-Jane est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi. Comment ?**_

Ma voix était froide et stoïque. Paul devint très pâle, il se tourna vers moi et poussa un soupir.

_**-Bella… Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ?**_

_**-Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant la rentrée ! **_

_**-Si Bella… Souvient toi il y a plusieurs mois, dans le loft…**_

_**« Début Flashback (Passionnément, A la folie, A tout Jamais) »**_

_« J'entrais dans le loft et entendis des gémissements qui venaient de l'étage. Je posais mes affaires sur le canapé et m'apprêtait à monter dans la chambre quand j'entendis un bruit de verre sous mes pieds. J'allumais la lampe du salon et vis la table basse remplis de déchets. Des seringues, des cachets, des verres… Ces immondices recouvraient le sol également._

_Les voix à l'étage se firent plus fortes. Je montais et découvris un spectacle qui me répugna. Paul était en train de culbuter un camée blond. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux défoncés par la drogue. Cette scène me crispa le ventre, je descendis en trombe et me précipitait dans les toilettes pour vomir. »_

_**« Fin Flashback (Passionnément, A la folie, A tout Jamais) »**_

_**-Oh mon Dieu !**_ Criais-je. _**Ce n'est pas possible ! C'était elle la fille dans ton loft !**_

Le souvenir de ce jour, s'imposa à moi et mon ventre se tordit de douleur. Je ne pourrais pas en supporter plus.

_**-Bella je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu la reverrais… **_

Paul était pareil à un fantôme, ces retrouvailles étaient loin d'être parfaites.

_**-Kate, tu savais pour Jane…**_

_**- Je savais que Paul et Jane s'étaient fréquentés après…**_

Paul interrompit brusquement mon amie. Je sentis de l'affolement dans sa voix.

_**-Kate, non ne lui dit pas !**_

Je fus surprise, il était visiblement affolé par ce que pouvait me dire Kate.

_**-Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kate ?**_

_**Mon amie se tourna vers moi, embarrassée par la situation.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…**_

Je voyais bien à leur tête qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

_**-Paul !**_ Hurlais-je

_**-Je suis désolé Bella, pas maintenant, tu ne le supporterais pas.**_

Cette fois c'était trop, la douleur dans mon ventre s'intensifia, mes forces m'abandonnais, je ne pouvais endurer plus longtemps cette situation. Me trouver dans la même pièce que Paul, face à ses mensonges, à sa lâcheté, tout ceci était trop dur pour mes pauvres épaules encore fragiles.

Je me ruais vers ma chambre, attrapant mon sac et y fourrant mes affaires en pagaille. Le tout ne me pris que quelques secondes.

Je retournais dans le salon et sortit par la porte d'entrée, Kate et Paul sur mes talons. J'aperçus brièvement Jane, en haut des escaliers, un verre à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

_**-Bella attend ! Ou tu vas, reste ici !**_

-_**Désolé Kate, je ne peux pas, tout ça…. C'est trop dur.**_ Soufflais-je

Je vis Paul se précipiter à ma suite.

_**-Bella reste ici, il faut qu'on parle. **_

Je franchis la porte du hall, me retrouvant dans la rue, cherchant désespérément du regard un taxi. Il n'y en avait pas un seul !

Paul m'agrippa par le bras me ramenant vers lui. Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes pourtant je pouvais voir sa souffrance. Seulement je n'étais pas prête à pardonner.

_**-Lâche-moi. Tu es partis, tu ma brisée et tu continus à me mentir maintenant laisse-moi, à toi de souffrir. **_

Je me dégageais violemment de son étreinte et repris ma course effrénée dans les rues de New-York.

Chacun de mes pas m'éloignant un peu plus de mon amour perdu...


	8. Le retour de Jake

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Attendez-vous au pire pour la suite,

Jane, James, n'ont pas finis de faire parler d'eux,

Paul, Bella, Jake, le retour du triangle amoureux

Bonne Lecture !

_**Lullaby !**_

**POV JACOB**

Mon téléphone sonna et je me précipitais dans le couloir pour y répondre.

_**-Oui Paul ? **_

Je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre la voix de ce dernier au téléphone, il semblait de toute évidence complètement affolé.

_**-Oui, c'est moi, Bella a disparue, on la cherché toute la nuit sans la retrouvée, il est presque 10h du mat' et je ne sais toujours pas ou elle est ! Les rues de New York sont dangereuses, imagine qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose !**_

Sa voix était rapide et essoufflé, il débitait son flot de paroles sans s'arrêter.

_**- Paul, calme-toi, elle est avec moi.**_

_**-A Seattle ? Elle est à Seattle ? J'arrive, il faut que je lui parle !**_

_**-Non, elle n'est pas à Seattle, je suis à New York ! **_

_**-Quoi ? Tu es à New York ? Quand est tu arrivé et pourquoi ? **_

Paul se crispa un peu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je débarque ici.

_**-Elle m'a appelé hier vers 20h, j'ai tout de suite pris un avion pour la rejoindre, je suis arrivé dans la nuit. **_

_**-Vous êtes ou, au campus ? J'arrive !**_

_**-Ne vient pas, elle a besoin d'être seule, elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à la réception… Vos « retrouvailles ».**_

J'insistais sur le mot retrouvailles avec une pointe d'agacement, Bella m'avait expliqué rapidement les évènements catastrophiques de la veille.

_**-Je ne voulais pas Jake, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… Une personne mal intentionnée s'en ai mêlé et…**_

_**-Stop ! Sa suffit Paul ! Peu importe ce qui s'est réellement passé ou non ! Bella est dévastée, je veux que tu la laisse tranquille. Je vais m'occupe d'elle et je te tiendrais au courant.**_

_**-D'accord… **_Bredouilla-t-il_**. Prends soin d'elle… et dit lui que…que je…que je suis désolé.**_

_**-Oui je lui dirais. **_

Je savais en prononçant ses derniers mots que je mentais, je ne pouvais pas dire à mon amie que Paul m'avait appelé, elle était encore trop fragile.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et allais jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Bella était allongée sur son lit et dormait à poing fermé, son errance dans les rues de New York, les heures d'attente dans l'aéroport, plus les évènements passés l'avait éprouvées psychologiquement. Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Je refermais la porte doucement.

Qu'elle histoire ! Le retour de Paul, cette Jane qui débarquait, sans oublier James, ce malade qui avait menacé Bella. Ces derniers mois n'avaient vraiment pas été facile pour elle, je me devais de la protégée, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne pieds.

C'est pour cela qu'il m'avait semblé évident de la rejoindre, au téléphone, elle m'avait paru complètement perdue et à bout de force. Bella restait très affecté par ce qui lui était arrivé.

L'accident nous avait tous bouleversé, j'avais passé mon été au chevet de Bella au côté de Paul, nous avions appris tous les deux à nous soutenir. Voir une personne que l'on aime au porte de la mort, sa rapproche !

Puis après l'hôpital, il y a eu le retour à Forks… Ce fut les pires mois de ma vie, voir la souffrance sur le visage de celle que j'aimais, se demander chaque jour si elle aura le courage de continuer sans celui qu'elle aimait vraiment.

Car Paul était partit, après des semaines de convalescence à l'hôpital, Bella avait fini par sortir, je me rappelle encore la conversation que j'avais eu avec son amant, la veille de son départ. Paul et moi étions devant l'hôpital, je m'apprêtais à rentrer voir Charlie et Esmée quand il me rattrapa.

_**« Début Flashback »**_

_**-Jake ! Attends !**_

Il arriva à ma hauteur un peu essoufflé.

_**-Paul qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre…**_

_**-Je voulais absolument te voir, avant que tu partes. Je m'en vais Jake, je quitte la ville, ce soir.**_

La nouvelle m'assomma, je me retins au guidon de ma moto, je savais que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

_**-Pourquoi tu t'en va ? Bella sort demain ! **_

_**-Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je m'en vais. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, depuis que je suis rentré dans sa vie, rien de bon ne lui arrive !**_

_**-Arrête Paul ! C'est stupide ce que tu dis ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir tout ce qui allait se passer, cette fausse couche….**_

Les mots coincèrent dans ma gorge, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que Bella avait porté son enfant.

_**- C'est bon Jacob, n'essaie pas de me convaincre ma décision est prise, elle vivra mieux sans moi. Je voudrais seulement te demander quelque chose…**_

Je voyais la souffrance de cette décision sur son visage, s'éloigner d'elle devait être le pire sacrifice qu'il pouvait faire. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

_**-Vas s'y, demande-moi ce que tu veux.**_

_**-J'aimerais avoir de ces nouvelles… T'appeler de temps en temps pour voir comment elle va… Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle. **_

Même si je trouvais que cette situation serais injuste, lui aurait de ces nouvelles alors que Bella ne saurait même pas où il se trouve, j'acceptais.

_**-D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi.**_

_**« Fin du Flashback »**_

Ce soir-là Paul était retourné auprès de Bella pour la dernière fois, le soir même il était partit.

Alors, durant des semaines, je mettais occupé de mon amie, la consolant du mieux que je le pouvais, même si je ne le remplacerais jamais…. La rentrée était arrivée et j'avais dû me rendre à Seattle.

Je me plaisais sur le campus, même si les débuts s'était avérés difficiles : mes amis de la réserve étaient tous partis vers les côtes Californienne, me laissant un peu perdu quelques temps. Heureusement pour moi, mon colocataire s'était avéré être quelqu'un de fort sympathique.

Félix, un jeune homme grand et fort, tellement gigantesque que la première fois que je l'ai vu dans notre chambre, j'ai préféré m'éclipser, attendant qu'il parte pour venir ranger mes affaires. Par la suite, je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était un gros malabar au cœur tendre. Nous nous sommes très vite liés d'amitié, je l'ai d'autant plus apprécié puisqu'il avait accepté la présence de Bella pendant quelques semaines. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré James.

James. Le fils d'un ami des parents de Félix. Mon coloc' devait lui faire visiter la ville, puis le blondinet c'était entiché de Bella. Elle semblait l'apprécié alors je n'ai rien dit. J'aurais dû me méfier… Maintenant je ne cessais de m'en vouloir de lui avoir présenté ce fou furieux ! Je chassais ses pensées de mon esprits et laissant mes yeux se fermés tout seuls.

L'énervement, le stress et la fatigue commencèrent à avoir raison de moi, je me dirigeais vers le lit de la coloc' de Bella et me laissais tomber comme une masse.

Je commençais à divaguer dans mes rêves quand je sentis un corps chaud se coller à moi, une odeur sucré vint chatouiller mon nez, j'ouvris brièvement les yeux et vit Bella se glisser doucement sous la couette. Elle se blottit contre moi, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, je ne restais pas insensible au charme de ma belle, et mes sentiments restaient vivaces.

Je l'entourais affectueusement de mes bras protecteurs, ne voulant pas la faire fuir sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait son cœur. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormit, apaisé.

**POV PAUL**

Elle était là, tout près… Je me trouvais devant le bâtiment Moglianni, sachant que ma Bella s'y trouvait, seulement elle ne voulait pas me voir…

Tant pis ! Je pouvais supporter qu'elle me déteste, qu'elle me haïsse même, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle pense que je ne l'aimais plus !

Je déposais mon casque sur ma moto, descendis de celle –ci et m'avançais dans l'allée de du bâtiment.

Il fallait que je la voie.


	9. Ceux qui renaissent de leur cendres

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça encourage et donne envie de continuer.

Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseil de l'écouter avec pour fonds musical :

**« My love**» de **Sia.**

**et**

Bonne Lecture.

**Lullaby**.

**POV PAUL**

Je montais les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et arrivait rapidement devant la porte de sa chambre, porte 42. Aucun bruit ne filtrait, j'entendais juste le son d'une respiration.… Mon poing se referma et je m'apprêtais à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit. Bella.

_**-Ne fait pas de bruit, Jake est épuisé, il vient de s'endormir.**_

Sa voix était calme, loin des accents hystériques de la veille. Son regard aussi avait changé, elle ne semblait plus éprouver de la haine pour moi. Je m'inquiétais d'autant plus, ne sachant pas si elle m'accepterait de nouveau auprès d'elle.

_**-Tu veux qu'on aille marcher ? On pourra parler.**_

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Son visage pâle gardait les marques de tristesses et de souffrances que je lui avais infligées. A chaque regard posé sur elle, mon cœur recevait un coup de poignard, châtiment que j'avais amplement mérité.

Je la suivis dans les escaliers qui nous conduisirent vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, la matinée était fraîche, je la vis frissonner mais n'osais pas la prendre dans mes bras pour la réchauffer.

Nous restâmes l'un à côté l'autre suivant le chemin sans un mot, sans se toucher. Je tentais une approche et effleurais son bras de ma main. Bella sursauta et s'arrêta subitement.

_**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…**_

J'étais confus, je ne savais comment réagir, sa réaction m'avait désarçonné, elle ne voulait même plus que je la touche.

_**-Non ce n'est pas toi… C'est juste que je n'aie plus l'habitude.**_

Sa voix se brisa, elle baissa la tête, laissant sa chevelure marron doré caché son visage d'ange. Masquant la douleur que je lui infligeais, dissimulant les larmes que je provoquais.

Je relevais son menton délicatement, cherchant ses yeux noisette, je voulais m'excuser sincèrement.

_**-Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Te voir dans cet état, ce que je provoque chez toi. Je m'en veux terriblement. Arriveras-tu à me pardonner ?**_

_**-Je ne t'en veux pas Paul. Je comprends ce que tu as fait, cette nuit j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Tu as voulu fuir tout ce drame, l'accident, le bébé. On est trop jeune pour vivre ce genre d'émotion. Je n'ai pas su te garder….**_

Ces paroles étaient prononcées sans rancœur et paisiblement. Bella croyait en ce qu'elle disait. Je sentis un air froid glacer tout mon corps, la femme que j'aimais était persuader d'être la cause de mon départ. Je m'avançais au plus près d'elle, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre nos deux corps. Je posais une main sur son cou, me mêlant à sa chevelure.

_**-Bella mon amour, ne dit pas ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas partis à cause de toi, n'y parce que j'avais peur, mais parce que je te faisais du mal. Depuis que j'étais rentré dans ta vie, tu n'avais cessé de souffrir. Je voulais préserver la seule chose de beau dans mon monde. Toi.**_

Je la serrais contre moi, sa tête se posa contre ma poitrine et je sentis la chaleur de son corps m'envahir, elle baissa enfin les barrières qui l'entouraient et se livra à moi.

_**-Paul, ne part plus, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.**_

Bella se laissa emporter par un flot de sanglot que j'essayais de calmer en la serrant toujours plus fort. D'une main j'essuyais ses larmes, témoins de notre renaissance, ma bouche se posa contre son front y laissant un baiser.

Je perçus une émotion nouvelle s'emparer de moi, j'étais amoureux. Je l'aimais éperdument, j'étais physiquement dépendant de Bella. Si elle souffrait, je souffrais.

_**-Bella, je ne te quitterais plus, si tu veux de moi je resterais auprès de toi. Tu es mienne. Tu es mon âme sœur.**_

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds, saisit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa, un baiser passionner aux fragrances salvatrices. Ce simple acte, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, m'avait tellement manqué, pendant des mois je n'avais rêvé que de ça.

_**-Toi et moi, de nouveau ensemble. **_Lui murmurais-je

Elle me sourit, lia ses doigts dans les miens et me tira vers elle, rebroussant chemin.

_**-Viens il faut le dire à Jake, à Kate ! Ils s'inquiétaient tellement pour moi !**_

Je la suivis, conscient que la nouvelle ne ferais pas forcément l'unanimité…. Je n'avais pas tort.

**POV ALEC – quelques jours plus tard-**

J'entendis la porte claquée, c'était Jane. Je n'avais pas vu ma sœur depuis deux jours, cette petite peste s'était échappée après le scandale qu'elle avait provoqué chez Kate, cette fois ci elle ne s'enfuirait pas !

Quand elle me vit arrivé vers elle, elle courut dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer, je réussir à la saisir brutalement par le bras.

_**-Jane !**_ Criais-je

_**-Quoi ?**_ Elle se retourna et me fusilla du regard.

_**-Quoi ? Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler ! Tu es fière de toi, de ce que tu as fait chez Kate ?**_

_**-Oh ça va !**_ Rigola-t-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte. _**Cette petite garce n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai faits…. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient en mauvais termes !**_

Son air sarcastique fit croitre ma colère, son mensonge était tellement évident, elle prenait du plaisir à me berner.

_**- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu savais pertinemment qui était Bella, depuis le début tu la détestais**_. Ma voix dérailla sous l'effet de la colère_**.**_

_**Tu n'as pas supporté que Paul te jettes pour elle ! N'est-ce pas ? Car c'est elle la fille dont il était amoureux et qu'il à quitter après un drame il y a quelques mois ? Kate ma tout dit !**_

Jane était très énervée, je la vis piétinée sur place, à tous les coups elle était en manque…

_**-Oui c'est elle ! Cette pute qu'il a engrossée ! Cette racaille du fin fond de Forks qui a remplacée Rosalie ! Elle paiera pour tout ça !**_

Je savais à quel point le sujet de Rose était sensible, c'était sa meilleure amie. Je m'avançais donc vers elle, voulant émettre un geste d'affection qu'elle rejeta violemment

_**-Tu es si amer que ça ? Jane par pitié laisse tomber, Paul et Bella se sont revus, ils se sont réconciliés. Abandonne.**_

Au son de cette nouvelle, je vis Jane trembler derechef, ses poings se crispèrent.

_**-Ca jamais !**_

Elle hurla et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

**POV JANE**

_**-Allô ?**_

_**-Qui est ce ?**_

_**-Je m'appelle Jane Volturi et je peux t'aider à te venger de Bella….**_

_**-Comment est tu au courant pour Bella ?**_

_**-Tout se sait sur le campus… Si tu veux la faire souffrir, j'en connais le moyen. Tu es partant ?**_

_**-D'accord. **_

_**- Très bien, rejoins-moi au coin de la 16 ème avenue dans une heure.**_

Je raccrochais le combiné, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire. Bella allait payer, pour tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Pour Rosalie.


	10. Mots d'amour et traîtres mots

Voici enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude !

Bonne Lecture.

Lullaby.

POV BELLA

Je me réveillais brusquement, le front en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade…

_**-Bella, je suis là, calme toi.**_

C'était la même chose, chaque matin depuis une semaine…

L'angoisse de le voir disparaître ne me quittait pas. Ces longs mois passés sans lui restaient gravés en moi, les effacés en si peu de temps m'était impossible.

Depuis que nous nous étions remis ensemble, Paul se montrait prudent et extrêmement affectueux, il faisait d'énormes efforts pour refoulé son côté rebelle et me rassurer sur ses sentiments pour moi. Pourtant j'étais loin de vouloir cela, je souhaitais seulement le retrouver lui, le voir se brider ainsi ne faisait qu'accentuer mon angoisse…

Je me glissais doucement au creux de son épaule cherchant son odeur familière qui me rassurait. Après quelques minutes passées dans ses bras, bercer par ces mots doux, je sortais du lit pour aller me préparer.

A présent, je vivais en intermittence entre Paul et ma chambre sur le campus. Ce compromis était une exigence de ma colocataire. Kate refusait de me laisser emménager avec Paul, elle insistait pour que je continue à avoir une vie en dehors de mon amant, redoutant une nouvelle rechute de ma part et ne faisant pas entièrement confiance à ce dernier.

La nouvelle de notre couple n'avait pas eu l'impact escompté. Jacob c'était montré à la fois heureux et distant. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, ne cessant de m'appeler tous les jours pour voir comment notre couple se portait. Malgré toutes ces réticences, notre vie avait repris le dessus, je me laissais peu à peu aller, refaisant confiance à l'être aimé.

J'étais en train de prendre ma douche quand mon amant vint me rejoindre.

_**-Ma douce, tu acceptes que je me joigne à toi ?**_

Son sourire dévastateur qui me fendait le cœur avait repris place sur son magnifique visage doré. Son charme restait intact. Il se glissa dans la douche m'enserrant de ses bras forts et musclés, il me plaqua contre la paroi glaciale ce qui déclencha en moi quelques frissons. Il chassa cette sensation en posant ses lèvres charnues et douces sur ma peau. Je sentis alors, mon corps frémir de désir à son approche. Sa bouche descendit vers mon nombril, sa langue formant de petit cercle sur mon ventre. Il remonta peu à peu vers ma poitrine nue. Paul entreprit d'embrasser mes seins, resserrant l'étreinte de ses dents sur mes tétons… Je gémis de plaisir.

Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps somptueux, je voulais me rappeler chaque parcelle de sa peau qui m'avait tant manquée. Mes doigts suivirent le chemin dessiné par les muscles de son bras et vinrent se poser sur son visage charismatique. Je vis ses yeux noirs plonger dans le miens et perçu tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Sa bouche vint s'écraser sur les miennes, nous brûlions de désir l'un pour l'autre, son corps tout entier était tendu…

Il attrapa une de mes jambes qu'il vint caler contre sa hanche, je fermais les yeux, attendant avec impatience le moment où il me ferait sienne… Je sentis alors sa virilité pénétrer en moi, son torse musclé se plaqua contre ma poitrine, ses bras m'enserrant contre son corps d'athlète. Je me laissais aller, confiante et pleine de désir. Notre étreinte sous l'eau chaude de la douche était passionnelle, je retrouvais enfin l'homme que j'avais connus. Fougueux et rebelle. Je me laissais aller à la jouissance tandis que Paul se crispait sous l'effet du désir assouvit.

Cet instant d'intimité marqua le point de départ de notre nouvelle relation, j'avais enfin retrouvé celui que j'aimais. Les semaines qui suivirent finirent par me rassurer complètement. Paul se greffa parfaitement à ma vie d'étudiante, il continuais à travailler pour sa mère et me rejoignait de temps en temps sur le campus.

Je m'octroyais quelques soirées dans la semaine pour bosser mes cours et voir mes amis, mais la plupart du temps je le passais avec Paul. Ce soir-là je me trouvais au campus avec Kate, elle se maquillait pendant que j'enfilais des vêtements, nous allions sortir avec les gars.

_**-Alors Bella, vous avez quoi de prévu avec Paul pour Noël, les vacances sont dans quelques semaines… Un petit retour aux sources, à Forks ?**_

Ma colocataire me lança un sourire appuyé, je voyais parfaitement ou elle voulait en venir …

_**-Non Kate, je ne pense pas. On est plutôt bien ici, et peut être que Charlie, Esmée et les jumeaux vont partir au ski.**_

_**-Bella !**_ s'indigna-t-elle.

_**-Quoi ?**_ Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_**-Quoi ? Il va bien falloir que tu dises à ton père que toi et Paul êtes retournés ensemble. Ça va bientôt faire deux mois ! **_

_**-Je ne sais pas…. J'ai peur que Charlie ne sois pas ravi…**_

_**-Bella, c'est ton père, il comprendra. **_

_**-Ok, ok ! Je lui parlerais mais pour le moment aide moi à enfiler cette robe ! **_

Kate éclata de rire en me voyant me débattre dans mes vêtements. Au même moment, on frappa à notre porte.

Je m'empressais de fermer les boutons du corsage de ma tenue tandis que Kate alla ouvrir.

_**-Bonjour, une livraison pour Bella Swan. **_

Je relevais la tête au son de mon prénom et me dirigeais vers le livreur pour signer. En échange il me tendit un énorme bouquet de rose rouge, elles étaient magnifiques. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_**-Dit donc, Paul est vraiment très amoureux de toi ! **_Fit remarquer Kate_**. Ce n'est pas Emmett qui penserait à m'envoyer des fleurs !**_

Elle fit semblant de se renfrogner et s'approcha pour sentir l'odeur parfumé des roses.

_**-En plus il y a une carte !**_

Kate saisit le petit carton blanc qui m'avait échappé et me le tendis. Je lus l'inscription à haute voix.

_**- Je ne t'oublierais jamais…**_

Mon cœur fit un rater, non… Il ne pouvait pas recommencer… Il ne pouvait pas me quitter de nouveau, en me laissant un simple mot. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, je lâchais le bouquet qui s'écrasa sur le sol en même temps que moi. Kate accourut et tenta de me rassurer.

_**-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu… Bella ce n'est peut-être pas lui… Il n'y a pas de nom sur la carte…**_

Mais je n'entendais plus rien, mes oreilles devinrent sourdes. J'étais prête à sombrer dans une tétanie profonde quand j'entendis SA voix.

_**-Bella ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Regarde-moi, mon ange, je suis là ! **_

C'est vrai, il était là. Je le vis pousser la porte de notre chambre, Emmett était derrière lui, il alla se poser instinctivement près de Kate tandis que Paul m'aida à me relever, complètement affolé, il me posa sur le lit et se retourna vers Kate.

_**-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Bella est toute blanche ? Elle a fait un malaise ?**_

_**-Non, non, rien de tout ça. Regarde. **_

Kate montra du doigt le bouquet au sol, Paul saisit la carte et la lu. Il parut très contrarié, sa voix se fit dure et cinglante.

_**-Qui a pu t'envoyer ça…C'est vraiment une blague stupide ! **_

Il se retourna ensuite vers moi et s'adoucit.

_**-Je ne te quitterais plus JAMAIS ! Je t'en prie, fait-moi confiance.**_

_**- Excuse-moi…**_ Parvins-je à murmurer. _**C'est jusque sa ressemblais tellement à…**_

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et m'embrassa passionnément.

_**-Je te l'ai dit,**_ me chuchota-t-il, _**je ne te quitterais plus jamais.**_

Je parvins à émettre un faible sourire pour le rassurer, ces mots mettaient si familiers, les voir une nouvelle fois m'avait bouleversé.

_**-Bella, tu veux toujours sortir ? On peut reporter si tu veux…**_

_**-Non Kate, ça va aller. En plus c'est ta soirée, nous allons fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit. Partez devant, on vous rejoint. Paul tu peux prendre mon manteau ? Je reviens tout de suite.**_

Je m'éclipsais discrètement dans la salle de bain pour remettre un peu de fard à joue, chassant en même temps ma mine défaite.

Je rejoignis hâtivement mon bien aimé qui passa son bras autour de mes hanches, apparemment il avait peur que je ne m'écroule de nouveau. Nous sortîmes rapidement de la chambre, j'eu tout de même le temps de voir le bouquet ainsi que la carte gisant au fond de la poubelle.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le Mercy's, Kate avait organisée sa soirée d'anniversaire dans un bar branché de New York. Je rentrais précipitamment dans le bar tandis que Paul allait garer la voiture.

_**-Salut Bella ! Ravi de te revoir, tu es splendide !**_

_**-Alec !**_ M'écriais-je surprise. Cela fait tellement longtemps, depuis…

_**-Oublis ça**_. M'interrompit-il. _**Thanksgiving est loin maintenant, je suis très heureux que sa se soit arranger entre toi et Paul. Vous venez boire un verre ?**_

_**-D'accord, je vais poser mon manteau au vestiaire, Paul gare la voiture et on te rejoint.**_

_**-A tout de suite.**_

J'étais très heureuse de le revoir, bien que j'espère secrètement que sa sœur ne soit pas dans les parages. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'affronter ce soir, nous nous étions soigneusement éviter depuis que j'avais appris que c'était elle la fille du loft…

Absorber par mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu la silhouette se glisser derrière moi. Je m'apprêtais à accrocher mon manteau quand je sentis deux mains m'enserrer les hanches…Je fus surprise par la brutalité du geste.

_**-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lâcher moi ou je hurle !**_

Une des mains s'abattit sur ma bouche

_**-Chuuuuut. Calme-toi...**_

La voix dans mon dos était celle d'un homme.

_**-Alors Bella, heureuse de me revoir ?**_

Je me crispais encore plus, reconnaissant cette tonalité perverse et vicieuse… James. J'essayais de me débattre mais sa force était dix fois supérieure à la mienne. Il me plaqua contre la porte du vestiaire et sa main commença à relever ma robe, remontant sur ma cuisse.

_**-Je t'ai manqué mon ange, pourtant je te l'ai dit, je ne t'oublie pas.**_

Cette fois-ci je me tétanisais. Le mot, les fleurs… Encore James.

Son étreinte se raffermis, il lécha le bout de mon oreille, je retins le plus possible mes sanglots, espérant que Paul ou que quelqu'un allait rentrer.

_**-Ma vengeance n'est pas pour tout de suite… Mais bientôt.**_

Il me retourna et je me retrouvais subitement face à lui, il en profita pour écraser violemment ces lèvres sur les miennes.

_**-Je ne t'oublierais jamais !**_

Ce fut ces dernières paroles avant de sortir, me laissant seule, tétanisée au milieu des vêtements des invités. Je me repris lorsqu'un serveur rentra pour déposer un sac.

_**-Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?**_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma robe remontée et sur mon visage enlaidit par mes larmes.

_**-Oh mon dieu, je peux vous aider ? Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ?**_

Le jeune homme semblait affolé, il allait bientôt ameuter tout le reste du bar, ce que je ne souhaitais absolument pas.

_**-Non ça va aller, je vous remercie.**_

Je me glissais hors de cette pièce maudite et filais aux sanitaires pour me repoudrer. La jeune fille que je vis dans la glace me terrifia. Son mascara avait coulé, noircissant ces joues et lui donnant un air blafard. Je balayais le tout à l'aider d'un mouchoir et me remaquillais prestement. Je ressortis quelques minutes et tombais immédiatement sur Paul.

_**-Bella, ou étais tu passer ? Je te cherchais partout.**_

J'inscrivis un sourire parfait sur mon visage, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée. Si Paul apprenait ce qui c'était passé, il serait capable de tuer James…

_**- Excuse-moi, j'étais aux toilettes.**_

_**- Aucuns problèmes alors ? Tu me semble bizarre.**_

_**-Non, aucuns problèmes.**_

J'attrapais son bras et me mêlait avec lui dans la foule, terrorisée à l'idée de croisée mon agresseur.


	11. Pacte Diabolique

**Pacte avec le diable**

**POV JAMES**

Je m'éclipsais discrètement de la soirée, cette fois-ci j'avais réussi à lui donner une sacré frousse !

Bella ne s'en remettrais pas de sitôt. Je l'avais dit, cette petite garce allait payer pour m'avoir jeté et pour bien d'autre chose…

Cette Jane, haïssait Bella autant que moi, c'est elle qui avait mis au point cette petite farce. Je me rappelle encore le jour où elle m'a contacté.

_**« Début Flashback »**_

- _**Très bien, rejoins-moi au coin de la 16ème avenue dans une heure.**_

Que me voulais cette fille ? Je ne la connaissais pas, elle me contactait et osais me reparler de cette putain. Il est hors de question que j'aille la voir ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces nanas qui donnent des ordres !

Mais d'un côté…

Elle a l'air d'être aussi énervé que moi contre Bella… La rancune dans sa voix était palpable. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle la détestait autant que moi… Après tout ça ne coûtais rien d'y aller.

Je chopais mon manteau et me dirigeais à pied vers la 16ème, marcher me ferais le plus grand bien. Au bout d'une demi-heure j'arrivais au point de rendez-vous.

Je vis une jeune fille postée au coin de la rue, blonde et fine, elle ne payait pas de mine, mais son regard en disait long. Noir et sombre il vous transperçait de part en part, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses détonnaient sur son teint blanc. Je sentis mon corps frémir à sa vue… Celle-là je la mettrais bien dans mon lit ! Je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasier plus sur cette poupée de porcelaine, elle traversa la rue d'un pas assuré et me rejoignis.

_**-Salut, je suis Jane et toi James. Pas la peine de passer par quatre chemins, on a tous les deux quelques choses en commun : notre désir de vengeance. **_

_**-Pourquoi tu lui en veux toi ?**_

La petite blonde se crispa, apparemment elle ne portait pas mon ex dans son cœur.

**-Suis moi je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble.**

Elle m'attrapa le bras et me conduisis jusqu'à un immeuble qui accueillait des bureaux. Nous prime l'ascenseur pour s'arrêter au 40ème étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir, elle sortit un pass de son sac et désactiva la serrure électronique de la porte 6.

Je pénétrais dans un immense bureau aménagé en loft. Celui-ci disposait d'un canapé d'angle tourné sur un écran plat géant, j'aperçu à l'étage une mezzanine aménagé en chambre. A l'arrière du salon, se trouvait un bar en acajou, Jane si dirigea prestement.

_**-Un whisky ?**_

_**-Oui, sans glace**_.

Je me dirigeais mon verre à la main vers l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur New York.

_**-C'est à mon père, il venait ici pour s'envoyer ses putes.**_

_**-Il venait ?**_

_**-Il est mort. Il y a 4 ans. **_

_**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas…**_

_**-Ne le sois pas**_. Me coupa-t-elle. _**J'ai gardé le bureau.**_ Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire.

Cette fille était diabolique !

Elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé et m'invita d'un geste à la rejoindre.

_**-James, si je t'ai contacté c'est parce que j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Bella et je sais que tu désires te venger.**_

_**-Comment peut tu en être aussi sur.**_

Je la regardais les yeux mi-clos, m'imaginant la prendre sauvagement sur le canapé, avec ou sans son consentement….

_**-Je le sais. Tu es comme moi. Nous venons du même monde, là où rien ne nous résiste. Si tu es d'accord je t'aiderais.**_

_**-Tu m'aideras ? Si j'ai bien compris, je serais ton larbin ! Désolé gamine, il n'en ai pas question. Je peux me venger de Bella seul.**_

Ma voix était dure et cinglante comme je l'aimais. Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser diriger par une fille de bonne famille.

-Je te paierais.

Pour la première fois j'entrevis une lueur désespéré dans son regard. La garce aurait-elle des failles ?

_**-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. J'accepte si tu me dis pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?**_

Jane tourna brusquement la tête.

_**-Non, ça ne te regarde pas.**_

_**-Alors je n'ai rien à faire ici.**_

Je posais mon verre sur la table basse, et me levais. Avant même que je n'eut fait un pas, elle parla.

_**-Ma meilleure amie, Rosalie est morte. Elle était la fiancée de Paul, le nouveau petit-ami de Bella. A l'époque, lui et moi nous sommes rapprochés, on aurait dû finir ensemble, partir rejoindre Rose, mais cette fille est arrivée. Elle a tout gâchée.**_

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de son récit, elle finit son verre d'un trait.

_**-Je veux l'anéantir, la frapper si fort qu'elle ne s'en relèvera pas.**_

La haine flamboyait dans son regard, elle ne rigolait pas.

_**-J'accepte. Après tout, je pourrais sans doute m'amuser un peu.**_

Durant l'heure qui suivit, nous mirent notre plan au point, cherchant le moyen infaillible de faire souffrir Bella. La cocaïne que Jane avait emmenée nous montait à la tête, nous rendant de plus en plus maléfiques. A la fin, Jane se tourna vers moi, diminuant l'écart qui nous séparait.

_**-Nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, il est temps de passer à l'amusement…**_

Le moment que j'attendais était arrivée, la petite furie se jeta sur moi, elle enleva mes vêtements en quelques secondes et s'attaqua sauvagement à mon corps. Une autre forme de torture commençait pour moi, celle-ci bien plus agréable que ce qui attendait Bella…

Je transperçais son corps de jeune fille de part en part, marquant mon territoire comme il se doit. J'étais enragé et elle aussi, la drogue suintait par tous les pores de notre peau, trempé de sueurs, nous nous mêlions l'un à l'autre comme pour sceller le pacte diabolique que nous avions mis au point. Je mordais furieusement son épaule tandis qu'elle griffait ardemment mon dos.

-James !

Plus Jane hurlait mon prénom, plus mon excitation s'accentuait, je sentis bientôt le plaisir culminer au bout de moi-même, j'agrippais son petit corps et donnait un ultime coup de rein profitant de ce moment pour me déverser en elle.

J'avais trouvé une nouvelle compagne de jeu, torride, diabolique et vicieuse... Les jours à venir s'annonçaient merveilleux.

_**« Fin Flashback »**_

Comme prévu je mettais rendu à la soirée d'anniversaire de Kate, grâce aux invitations obtenues par Jane. Celle-ci m'attendait au bar, je la rejoignis discrètement et m'adossais au comptoir, je profitais que ma main soit dissimulée pour agripper le postérieur de ma jolie garce.

_**-James, cesse de jouer. Nous aurons tout notre temps après. **_

_**-Tu as envoyé les fleurs ?**_

_**- Oui, bien sûr, le livreur ma confirmé qu'elles les avaient reçues. **_

_**-Très bien. **_Rigolais-je en imaginant la tête de notre victime.

_**-Bella vient d'arriver, elle se trouve dans le vestiaire. Paul est partit garer la voiture, tu as quelques minutes pour agir, tu te sens prêt ?**_

_**-Bien sur beauté. J'y vais. Rejoins-moi à minuit chez moi. J'aurais une petite surprise...**_

Elle me dévisagea de ses yeux noirs, cherchant à savoir ce que je lui dissimulais. Je la laissais réfléchir et me rendit dans le vestiaire ou se trouvait Bella.

Ma proie était de dos, je me glissais discrètement et l'empoignait avec force, posant une de mes mains sur sa bouche, l'autre sur sa cuisse.

_**-Alors Bella, heureuse de me revoir ?**_

Je la sentis se crisper contre mon corps, celui-ci ne tarda pas à réagir, l'excitation gonfla dans mon pantalon en même temps qu'elle s'agitait pour m'échapper.

_**-Je t'ai manqué mon ange, pourtant je te l'ai dit, je ne t'oublie pas.**_

Ma main remonta doucement le pan de sa jupe. Elle n'osait plus bouger, je la tenais dans mes filets.

Je raffermis mon étreinte et lécha délicatement le bout de son oreille.

_**-Ma vengeance n'est pas pour tout de suite… Mais bientôt. **_Lui murmurais-je

Je la retournais, elle se retrouva face à moi et je pus me délecter de son regard apeuré. L'envie était trop forte, j'écrasais violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_**-Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! **_Furent mes derniers mots avant de sortir du vestiaire. La laissant seule.

A présent, la première phase du plan était accomplie, notre victime terrorisée, se jetterait bientôt dans la gueule du loup et je pourrais refermer mes crocs sur sa peau si fragile…

**Nouveau chapitre, les choses se mettent en place,**

**Un dessein diabolique se dessine...**

**Une personne va mourir, Une personne va souffrir, Une autre va disparaitre...**

**Pour savoir qui sera ses personnes, je vous laisse découvrir les prochains chapitres !**

**A vos reviews ! **

**Lullaby !**


	12. Cadeaux et invitée surprise

**Tout d'abord MERCI A TOUS,**

**Vous suivez ma fiction et votre avis compte beaucoup,**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire,**

**Les fin est proches alors profitez-en !**

**Lullaby**

**POV BELLA**

James n'était pas réapparu, je restais tout de même prudemment accroché au bras de Paul. La soirée se déroula à merveille, malgré la présence de Jane, celle-ci étant une amie de longue date de sa famille, la mère de Kate l'avait conviée à la soirée. L'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux étaient arrivés et je ne décollais pas de mon amant.

_**-Bella, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée, ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise mais je m'inquiète…**_

_**-Il ne faut pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, les cours, le rythme, vivement les vacances !**_

Je me forçais à afficher un sourire sur mon visage pour calmer les angoisses de mon amant. Il était hors de question de lui parler de James, le connaissant, le pire était à craindre.

Kate commença à ouvrir ces cadeaux, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres, son père lui avait acheté un cabriolet rouge, il avait soigneusement emballé la clé de celui-ci dans un écrin à bijoux. Ma colocataire trépigna de joie, pareil à une enfant. Sa mère rivalisa en lui offrant une semaine complète de vacances dans un chalet à la montagne. Mais le plus beau des cadeaux vint d'Emmett, celui-ci s'approcha de sa belle et lui tendit une petite boite noire, toute simple. Kate les larmes aux yeux, s'empara de l'écrin et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une bague en argent surmonté d'un diamant brillant de mille feux.

_**-Ma Kate, je sais que je ne suis pas un grand penseur, n'y l'homme le plus intelligent du monde, mais à tes côtés j'ai l'impression d'être meilleur. Je t'offre cette bague comme promesse de mon engagement envers toi, si tu veux de moi, alors quand nous serons prêt, je ferais de toi ma femme.**_

Les yeux de Kate s'emplir de larmes, elle se jeta au cou d'Emmett et l'embrassa passionnément, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. Moi-même je ne pus retenir une larme qui coula sur ma joue, vite essuyé par la main de Paul. Il m'adressa un sourire ému et m'embrassa lui aussi, il me chuchota doucement.

_**-Bientôt se sera notre tour.**_

Je n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mon amie vint m'arracher au bras de Paul et m'agrippa de toutes ses forces.

_**-Bella, c'est magnifique, regarde ma bague, elle est superbe ! Oh je suis si heureuse ! On va pouvoir fêter ça tous ensemble et profiter de superbes vacances, je vous emmène tous avec moi au chalet !**_

Je rigolais emporter par la joie de mon amie et oubliais tous les évènements qui avaient bouleversés le début de soirée, profitant de ces moments d'allégresses.

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

_**-Bella ma chérie, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Les jumeaux étaient si impatients de te voir, ce n'est pas possible de reporter ? Normalement Noël ça se fête en famille !**_

La voix bourrue de mon père raisonnait dans le combiné.

-_**Papa, je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est tellement inattendue, Kate a eu ce cadeau pour son anniversaire. Tu imagines ? Une semaine à la montagne ! Même Jacob est invité !**_

_**-Il y a des montagnes ici aussi et il y a tes parents !**_

J'entendis Esmée rigoler derrière mon père.

-_**Charlie, laisse là ! Des Noëls il y en aura pleins d'autres et puis elle viendra pour le nouvel an !**_

_**-Bon d'accord !**_ Répondit mon père un peu vexé. _**Va s'y dans ton chalet**_.

_**-Merci papa ! Tu es super ! Embrasse Esmée et les jumeaux pour moi. Je t'aime !**_

Je raccrochais rapidement et continuais à faire ma valise. Le départ était prévu pour demain matin. Jake arriverait cet après-midi, Paul irait le chercher, ça me laissait un peu de temps pour moi. Cette semaine s'annonçait super. Malgré la présence toute proche de Jane…

Alec venait avec nous au chalet, sa sœur vexée de ne pas être invitée avait décidé d'investir le cottage familial qui se trouvait dans la même station que la nôtre. J'avais cependant décidé d'oublier cette petite peste. Je voulais avant tout profité de ce que la vie m'offrait. Une vie qui d'ailleurs était pleine de surprise...

**POV JACOB**

Les nuages défilaient devant mes yeux, disparaissant peu à peu. L'avion entamait son atterrissage sur a piste. D'ici quelques minutes je foulerais le sol de New York. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas vu Bella, j'avais plus ou moins bien prit la nouvelle. Elle et Paul, de retour ensemble, je devais m'y faire, après tout c'était lui son âme sœur. Je restais perdu dans mes pensées, un peu inquiet de ses retrouvailles…

_**« Mesdames et Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés à New York, la température extérieur est de 10°, le temps est ensoleillé. Vous pourrez détachez vos ceintures lorsque l'onglet au-dessus de vous passera au vert ». La compagnie Airlines Seattle vous souhaite un bon séjour. »**_

L'hôtesse finissait son spitch quand le logo passa au vert, je dégageais mon regard du hublot et tournais la tête vers ma voisine, j'affichais un sourire rassurant sur mon visage, ma main se posa sur la sienne.

_**-Voilà Nessie, on est arrivés, tu vas enfin rencontrer mes amis.**_

**POV PAUL**

J'attendais Jake aux niveaux des bagages, sont avion avait atterrit depuis plusieurs minutes, il n'allait pas tarder. J'angoissais à l'idée de le revoir, il n'avait pas très bien accepté mon retour, sa peur de me revoir partir était compréhensible, je ne voulais pas me braquer avec lui. Il fallait absolument que l'on se réconcilie, pour Bella.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je le vis, son bras était passé autour des épaules dune jeunes fille. Celle –ci avait de long cheveux cuivrés et un regard noisette malicieux. Son visage était illuminé par un sourire, visiblement elle appréciait beaucoup Jacob.

_**-Paul ! Salut mon vieux comment va tu ?**_

_**-Bien ! Heureux de te voir parmi nous !**_

Jake me prit dans ses bras pour une accolade, il se retira rapidement et me présenta.

_**-Paul je te présente Renesmée, Nessie c'est plus court. On s'est rencontré à Seattle, juste après que je sois revenu de New York.**_

_**-Salut Nessie, bienvenue à New York, je suis très heureux que Jacob est rencontré quelqu'un.**_

_**-Merci c'est gentil, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à vous ?**_

_**-Mais non, pas du tout ! Bella sera ravie **_(ou pas…)_** Allez venez, il est temps de la retrouver. Normalement elle est chez Kate, on part direct pour Aspen, on fera une pause à Chicago, ma mère à une maison là-bas et on repartira de bonne heure demain matin.**_

On ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre l'Upper East Side, le 4x4 était déjà prêt, les valises chargées, il ne manquait plus que celle de Nessie et Jacob. Bella nous attendait sur les escaliers, devant l'immeuble, je vis à son visage qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la présence de cette jeune-fille.

Jacob s'approcha de moi.

_**-Bon je vais lui dire, j'espère qu'elle va bien le prendre…**_

_**-Oui il n'y a pas de raison… Mais euh, tu l'annonce en douceur sinon elle va me tomber dans les escaliers !**_

Jake esquissa un sourire, moi ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout, je me précipitais au côté de ma belle pour la soutenir, et je parle bien physiquement.

**-Bella mon amour, Jacob à une grande nouvelle !**

Elle me regarda tout en fronçant les sourcils.

_**-Bella, je te présente Nessie, on s'est rencontrés il y un peu plus d'un moi. Je suis très attachée à elle. **_

Jake affichait un sourire démentiel, à n'en pas douter, il était amoureux de cette fille !

Je vis le teint de ma belle, déjà bien pâle, viré au cachet d'aspirine, puis elle se reprit se dégagea de mon étreinte et avança vers la nouvelle venue.

_**-Salut Nessie, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Jake est mon meilleur ami, ça me fait très plaisir de le voir heureux.**_

Un grand silence s'installa, Nessie accepta la main de Bella et la serra chaleureusement, l'atmosphère commençait à être tendue… Heureusement Kate arriva toute pimpante avec à sa suite Emmett.

_**-Allez les jeunes, on se bouge sinon on n'arrivera jamais au chalet ! Tiens Jake tu es arrivé, et c'est qui cette nouvelle ?**_

_**-Salut Kate ! Content de te voir ! Merci pour l'invitation, comme tu ma dis que je pouvais venir accompagner, j'ai amené ma copine, Nessie.**_

Je vis Bella déglutir au qualificatif que Jake venait de donner à Nessie. Elle fusilla derechef Kate, celle-ci souri et s'avança vers Bella, je l'entendis lui chuchoter.

_**-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir avec quelqu'un ! **_

La voix forte d'Emmett interrompit le malaise qui c'était installé.

_**-Bon du coup on est sept, Katie, moi et Alec on prend le cabriolet. Paul tu conduis le 4X4 avec Jake, Nessie et Bella derrière ! On se bouge sinon la neige aura fondu lorsqu'on arrivera à Aspen !**_

Tout le monde obtempéra sans mot dire. Je pris le volant et Bella se glissa à mes côtés devant. Elle me chuchota rapidement

_**-Je ne veux pas être avec elle derrière, pas pour le moment !**_

**POV BELLA**

Jacob avait rencontré quelqu'un, le choc fut rude mais je devais l'encaissée, après tout il avait le droit d'être heureux, je ne pouvais pas être à vie sa petite Bella. Moi-même j'avais trouvé Paul.

La route jusqu'à Chicago fut longue. Quand je descendis de la voiture je me sentis toute courbaturée. Paul fit rapidement visiter la maison, on mangea chinois, des plats achetés au passage, puis chacun regagna sa chambre.

Au moment où je voulus rentrée dans la salle de bain, Paul me fit face, me barrant le chemin.

_**-Sa suffit Bella, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !**_

Je le regardais surprise par son intonation dure.

_**- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?**_

_**-Ce qui me prend ? Tu as fait la tête toute la journée ! Oui Jake à quelqu'un dans sa vie, oui il est amoureux d'elle !**_

_**-Ca tu n'en sais rien, après tout ce n'est peut-être qu'une amourette…Laisse-moi passer.**_

Je poussais Paul qui me retint par le bras.

_**-Non Bella ! Il l'aime ça se voit ! Il l'aime comme je t'aime, mais je commence m'inquiéter de ta réaction. Tu parais tellement blesser de voir Jacob avec une autre !**_

Je m'arrêtais consciente que mon attitude avait pu faire souffrir mon amant.

_**-Non Paul, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime tellement, tu es mon âme sœur ! Je veux faire ma vie avec toi ! Tu as raison, je suis stupide, mon attitude n'est pas correcte. Je te promets de faire des efforts.**_

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, puis je m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain, prenant soin de fermer à clé.

Sous la douche, je laissais mes larmes coulées à flot, m'accordant un moment, un unique moment pour pleurer celui que je n'aurais plus. Jake avait été mon premier amour, à présent il avait trouvée celle qui le guérirait de moi.

Alors pendant quelques minutes, je me laissais aller, à l'abri de tous, mon cœur pansait ses plaies, chaque larme étant l'exutoire d'un amour définitivement révolu.


	13. Un séjour loin de tout

_**Merci pour vos reviews, notamment à Charlotte, Jennifer et Anais auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre en reviews^^! **_

_**Merci également à MissQuileute, SoeurPhil, Grazie, Bellacat. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent mais qui ne laissent pas forcément de reviews ! N'hésitez même deux mots font toujours plaisir !**_

_**Lullaby.**_

POV BELLA

La voiture emprunta un chemin sur la droite, celui-ci continuait en lacet, montant sur 5 km, au bout de quelques minutes, une route entourée de pins nous mena jusqu'à un chalet. Sauf que ce n'était pas un chalet ordinaire, celui-ci était gigantesque, il trônait là au milieu de la montagne son toit enneigé, ces fenêtre embuées par la glace, l'ensemble semblait féérique. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant cet endroit magique, baigné par le soleil. Kate sauta hors du cabriolet, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**-Bienvenue au paradis !**_

Le paradis, cet endroit nous en donnait un aperçu. Je suivais mon amie, à l'intérieur et découvrit un lieu douillet et chaleureux. Loin de toute l'austérité de New York, de l'argent, de la luxure, le bois donnait une impression de simplicité. Le salon était centré vers une cheminée, la cuisine moderne et accueillante nous promettait de bons petits plats. Kate m'emmena à l'étage pour continuer l'exploration, plusieurs chambres spacieuses nous attendaient. Le séjour allait être magique.

_**-Oh Bella, cet endroit est magnifique ! Tu te rends compte ? Il appartient à un ami de ma mère, elle hésite à l'acheter. Notre séjour est une sorte de test ! **_

_**-Alors je suis ravie de le tester ! Kate, c'est juste splendide, regarde par la fenêtre il y a des montagnes à perte de vue et tout autour la forêt. J'adore ce chalet !**_

Kate me sauta dans les bras avec une telle force qu'on se retrouva sur le lit allongée l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle me saisit la main et la serra.

_**-Bella, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tu es une amie sincère et honnête, j'espère t'avoir à mes côtés pour encore longtemps.**_

Je tournais ma tête et me retrouvais face au visage de ma colocataire.

_**-Bien sur Kate, je serais toujours auprès de toi. C'est grâce à ton aide, à ton soutien que je vais aussi bien.**_

Une voix forte interrompit notre petit moment de complicité. Emmett !

_**-Dit donc les filles ! Je suppose que c'est à nous de descendre les valises des voitures et de les monter à l'étages ! **_

Kate éclata de rire, elle déposa un énorme baiser sur ma joue et se releva d'un bond.

_**-Alors profitons de tous ces moments passés ensemble et rejoignons les hommes de nos vies avant qu'ils ne change d'avis !**_

Je la rejoignis plus calmement, me rendant compte de la chance que j'avais. Un goût d'allégresse dans la bouche, une sensation de bonheur m'entourant.

Après tout ce qui c'était passé dans ma vie, j'étais enfin confiante, le destin ne s'acharnait plus sur moi.

Je descendis les escaliers et atterrit dans les bras de Paul qui m'arracha à la dernière marche.

-_**Alors tu as choisi notre chambre ?**_

_**-Oui mon amour ! C'est fait, tu peux déposer les valises, c'est la deuxième au fond du couloir.**_

_**-Dit donc toi, ne crois pas que tu va-t'en sortir comme ça !**_

Paul commença à me chatouiller, j'essayais de me débattre, mais rien n'y faisait, celui-ci continua.

_**-Kate, Jacob ! Venez m'aider !**_

Kate se jeta en rigolant sur mon amant et l'entraina dehors aider de Jake, s'en suivit une bataille de boule de neige digne d'adolescent ! J'eus l'impression de retourner en enfance, mais c'était si bon de rire.

La soirée vint rapidement, Emmett s'occupait du feu de cheminée avec Kate, tandis que Paul aidé d'Alec nous préparait à dîner.

Pour ma part, je me retrouvais installer dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, sur le sofa d'à côté Jake était installé avec Nessie dans ses bras. La tête endormie de la jeune femme posée sur son épaule.

_**- Elle est très jolie Jake, vous allez bien ensemble.**_

Curieusement cette phrase ne me fit pas autant de mal que je l'aurais cru.

_**-Merci Bella. Cela compte énormément pour moi, que tu approuve ma relation. J'aime Nessie, mais tu resteras toujours ma Bella, mon amie.**_

Je souriais à ce nouvel homme amoureux, tout rentrais dans l'ordre. Son regard sur moi avait changé, mais je sentais toujours son affection à mon égard.

Une odeur vint me chatouiller les narines, elle provenait de la cuisine, d'abord appétissante, celle-ci me parut rapidement nauséabonde. Je me levais discrètement et montais à l'étage pour aller aux toilettes.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis des pas venir vers ma chambre, pourvu que ça ne soit pas Paul !

-_**Bella, on va bientôt passe à table, ou est tu ?**_

_**-Kate, je suis là. **_

Mon amie me rejoignit dans les toilettes.

_**-Tu es toute pâle ça ne va pas ?**_

_**-Si, si, j'ai juste eu un haut le cœur.**_

Kate fronça les sourcils, elle s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au lit ou je pu m'assoir puis elle me tendit une serviette humide pour m'essuyer le visage.

_**-Bella… Tu ne serais pas… enceinte ?**_

_**-Non bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas possible.**_

_**-Pourquoi ça ? Toi et Paul, vous avez bien des relations sexuelles, vous vous protégez ?**_

_**-Oui, enfin il y a bien eu cette fois, dans la douche… Mais de toute manière je ne peux pas tomber enceinte.**_

Mon regard triste se planta dans celui de Kate.

_**-Je ne pourrais plus jamais tomber enceinte. **_Insistais-je_**. Les médecins ont été clairs, ma fausse couche a entrainé des complications. Il est presque impossible que je puisse de nouveau avoir bébé.**_

_**- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas normal ces nausées, il y a une pharmacie au village, tu devrais t'y rendre demain…. Et peut être acheté un test de grossesse, on ne sait jamais. Je t'accompagnerais si tu veux.**_

_**-Ça va aller Kate, merci, mais je préfère m'en occuper seule. Ne dit rien à Paul ou à Emmett, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le séjour.**_

_**-D'accord, mais demain tu vas à la pharmacie !**_

J'acquiesçais et redescendis accompagner de mon amie. Le diner se passa sans encombre, les garçons avaient préparés une raclette. Un repas gargantuesque dans une ambiance chaleureuse, chacun prévoyait ses activités pour demain, snow, ski et randonnée était au programme.

Pour ma part je n'étais pas contre une balade à cheval dans la neige, mais avant tout je devais descendre au village. La soirée se termina comme elle avait commencée, dans la bonne humeur.

Chacun regagna sa chambre, moi-même, je tombais épuisée sur le lit. Paul me pris dans ses bras, m'embrassant le front, il me serra contre lui, me cajolant. Je laissais la chaleur envahir mon corps et fermais mes yeux, le sommeil s'empara de moi rapidement.

Contre toute attente, je me réveillais de bonne heure, Paul était profondément assoupi à côté de moi. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et me levais. Une douche rapide et j'enfilais un jean et un énorme pull puis descendis à la cuisine.

-_**Salut Bella, bien dormit ?**_

_**-Salut Emmett ! Oui comme un bébé.**_

_**-Tu veux un café ? Je prépare des pancakes, assied toi !**_

J'allais répondre quand une voix chaleureuse m'interrompit.

_**-Bella ne prend pas jamais de café, elle est plutôt chocolat chaud !**_

Je sentis des bras m'entourer et on déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

_**-Alors Belli Belle, quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui, tu vas suivre Paul dans sa folle randonnée ?**_

Jacob. J'étais heureuse de voir que malgré les chemins différents que nous avions pris, il était toujours mon ami, tendre et affectueux.

_**-Je voulais descendre au village ce matin, je pourrais prendre le 4X4, si tu es d'accord Emmett.**_

Celui-ci afféré autour des poêles, acquiesça, la scène était ahurissante. Ce grand mastodonte en train de cuisiner. Emmett était décidément très surprenant.

_**-Si tu veux Bella, mais tu n'iras pas bien loin. Il a neigé cette nuit, les routes ne sont pas praticables. Par contre tu peux prendre un des quads qui se trouvent au garage.**_

_**-Un quad…Oui pourquoi pas.**_

J'avalais mon petit déjeuner rapidement et chopais mon manteau ainsi qu'une écharpe. Je rédigeais un petit mot pour Paul :

_**« Mon amour,**_

_**Je suis partie au village en quad, je reviens pour ce midi,**_

_**Je t'embrasse.**_

_**Bella. »**_

_**-Les garçons j'y vais ! A toute à l'heure.**_

_**-A tout à l'heure ! N'oublie pas le casque ! **_Me répondis la voix d'Emmett.

Jacob, courut vers moi avant que je sorte.

_**-Bella, tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Le quad... toi au volant... tu es sur que c'est prudent ? **_

Je voyais sur son visage un sourire malicieux que je fis disparaitre d'un coup de coude dans les côtes !

_**- Merci Jacob mais ça va aller !**_

Je voulais être seule pour cette course. J'ouvris le garage et grimpais sur un quad rouge vif, le moteur rugit aussitôt. J'enfonçais le casque sur ma tête et lançais la machine sur la route enneigée, le village n'était qu'à 15 minutes du chalet. Ce moyen de locomotion me plus rapidement, je pouvais profiter du paysage à ma guise.

**POV JANE**

L'humiliation continuait, exclu de leur petite virée à la montagne j'avais décidée de ne pas en rester là. Après tout moi aussi je méritais de prendre des vacances, de plus, l'exécution de notre plan serais encore plus facile ici, au milieu des montagnes…

Notre chalet dominait la vallée, nous avions une vue magnifique sur les alentours, y compris sur le petit groupe d'ami qui venait d'investir le chalet en contre bas. Ils savaient que je me trouvais à Aspen, Alec n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue. Mais personne n'étais au courant de mon invité...

-_**Jane viens te recoucher, on aura tout notre temps pour réfléchir… Il est trop tôt pour la vengeance.**_

_**-Oui James, tu as raison, on a tout notre temps…**_


	14. Deux minutes

**POV BELLA**

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, tournant le verrou avec précaution. J'étais seule. Le chalet vide emplit d'un silence pesant rendait ce moment encore plus solennel.

Deux minutes… C'est à la fois court mais si long. Je n'avais plus que deux minutes à attendre avant de savoir si je portais en moi notre enfant.

L'angoisse tortura mon ventre, la peur de tout gâcher à nouveau, de ne pas en être capable. La peur de voir de nouveau Paul s'enfuir.

Etre parents n'était pas une chose facile encore moins à nos âges, vingt-deux et dix-huit ans. Nous étions si jeunes, mais à la fois si vieux… Toutes ces épreuves passées nous avaient rapprochées, nous faisant mûrir beaucoup plus vite que prévu. L'amour, la drogue, la souffrance, la mort, nous avions tout connu en quelques mois.

Dans deux minutes je saurais si je deviendrais mère. A cette pensée, je sentis une bouffée de bonheur dans mon cœur. Une sensation étrange à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il était évident que j'aimerais cet enfant quoi qu'il se passe, car sa serais notre enfant. Le fruit de notre amour grandirait en moi, nous liant pour la vie l'un à l'autre. Ce serait l'aboutissement de tout ce que nous avions vécu, une sorte de pied de nez au destin.

_**« Tiens le destin ! Tu as voulu nous séparer et bien tu n'as pas réussi, regarde-moi, regarde nous ! Je suis heureuse et Paul aussi ! »**_

Paul, mon amour, mon ange. Cet homme qui avait bouleversé ma vie, son côté rebelle que j'avais d'abord détesté puis aimer. Mon amour avec Jacob interrompu par ce coup de foudre. Je n'avais rien maitrisé car quand on aime, on ne contrôle rien. Mon cœur avait parlé, c'était lui et pas un autre.

Je le désirais plus que tout au monde, mon corps souffrait en son absence, le manque de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de son regard, tout en moi me criais de rester auprès de lui.

Dans une minute, je saurais si je serais la mère de son enfant. Si le test virais au rose, cela voudrais dire que j'étais enceinte.

Enceinte, c'était de la folie, comment faire pour mes études ? Pour ma carrière ? Pour notre vie ? Ma tête allait explosée, milles questions me venaient à l'esprit. L'angoisse repris-le dessus. Comment les gens allaient t'ils le prendre ? Charlie ? Sa réaction me terrorisait. Moi sa petite Bella, maman. Jamais il ne le supporterait, et pourtant…

Je ne renoncerais pas à cette grossesse, si le test virait au rose, je garderais le bébé. Oui c'était décidé, je n'avorterais pas. Peu importe les difficultés, peu importe les réactions des autres, je ne pouvais pas de nouveau perdre un enfant. La douleur était trop immense. La première fois, je n'avais pas été consciente de mon état, j'avais tué notre enfant en me droguant, en gâchant ma vie… Je ne recommencerais pas la même erreur.

La salle de bain me parut tout un coup bien petite, je commençais à suffoquer dans cette pièce. L'attente était trop longue. Je ne supportais plus de fixé les carreaux des murs. Chaque détail me donnait mal à la tête.

Plus que trente secondes… Les aiguilles de ma montre me paraissaient si lentes. Le temps se moquait de moi, il se jouait de ma patience. Dans quelques secondes, je pourrais soulever la serviette ou j'avais caché le test je saurais enfin, je suivis la trotteuse jusqu'au bout. Au moment où elle termina sa course, mon cœur s'emballa.

Le temps était écoulé. Je me levais de mon siège inconfortable qu'était le bord de la baignoire. Ma main souleva la serviette. Je saisis le test.

Sa y'est, la réponse était devant mes yeux. A présent je savais.

Une voix interrompit mes pensées. Paul.

_**-Bella on est rentrés !**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**Ne hurlez pas ! Je sais c'est court mais c'est voulu !^^**_

_**Je ne voulais pas intégrer ce moment particulier dans un autre chapitre.**_

_**La suite bientôt !**_

_**Lullaby**_


	15. Ceux qui s'inquiétaient

_**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu... Révélations...**_

_**La suite bientôt ! Bonne Lecture !**_

_**Lullaby !**_

**POV PAUL**

Je dégageais la neige qui c'était logée dans mon cou, secouant mon écharpe et mon manteau.

_**-Paul ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça dehors ! Tu en mets partout ! **_Me rabroua Kate en rigolant.

_**-Tsss dit donc princesse, aurait tu peur de faire le ménage ?**_

Emmett s'esclaffa en même temps que moi et Jake. Nous avions passé la journée ensemble à randonnée. Bella était déjà partit lors de mon réveil, elle m'avait téléphoné pour me prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant le milieu de l'après-midi, elle voulait faire des courses.

_**-Bella, on est rentrés !**_

Ma voix obtint l'écho attendu.

_**-Je suis en haut, j'arrive.**_

Je continuais de m'ébrouer tandis que Kate me tira la langue. Emmett était déjà afféré à rendre vie aux feux qui s'éteignait.

Jake et Nessie, jeunes amoureux ne cessaient de se bécoter. Ils étaient drôles tous les deux, elle le faisait tourner en bourrique à chaque instant, mais lui adorait ça.

_**-Dit donc les deux sangsues, il y a des chambres pour ça !**_

Je souriais et lança un clin d'œil à Jake. Celui –ci rigola tandis que Nessie piqua un fard.

_**-T'inquiète pas Paul, on va se calmer, il faut que j'aille me doucher.**_ Répliqua Jake

Jake posa un baiser sur le front de Nessie et commença à grimper les escaliers. Je me précipitais derrière lui et posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

_**-Attend mon chou, moi aussi je dois me doucher ! Tu me frotteras le dos ! **_

_**-Même pas en rêve !**_

**POV BELLA**

J'entendis les garçons se bagarrer dans les escaliers. L'amitié créée entre Jake et Paul était surprenante, deux ennemis devenus amis. Je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir soigneusement cacher ce que je faisais.

Au moment où j'ouvrais la porte, Paul arriva se tenant les côtes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**-Pfiou, Jake ma tué !**_

Je me glissais dans les bras de Paul, lui donnant un petit coup sur la poitrine.

-_**Vous êtes de vrai gamins tous les deux. Un jour, vous allez vraiment vous faire mal.**_

_**-Alors embrasse-moi pour me guérir**_.

Je ne pouvais pas résister à son sourire dévastateur, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et goutait à ses lèvres sucrées. Il m'attrapa et me prit dans ses bras, me déposant sur le lit, il commença à se coller à moi. J'avais très envie de lui… mais ma tête était ailleurs.

_**-Dit donc Paul, je suis désolé de t'interrompre, mais tu ne sens pas très bon… Une bonne douche te ferait le plus grand bien !**_

Il se dégagea souriant et fit semblant de tomber dans les pommes à cause de son odeur.

_**-Mon amour à parler ! Je vais me doucher mais je reviendrais t'assaillir de baisers jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes à mes charmes.**_

J'embrassais de nouveau cette homme farceur et tendre et me faufilait à l'extérieur. Il fallait que je prenne un moment à moi, après les évènements de la salle de bain.

Je descendis les marches et me retrouvait au rez de chaussée, j'entendis Kate glousser auprès d'Emmett qui lui mettait de la crème sur le nez.

_**-Emmett, arrête. Voilà, maintenant j'ai plein de crème sur le nez !**_

Le gros malabar se pencha sur sa belle et embrassa son nez, Kate rigola derechef.

Je profitais de leur inattention pour me glisser à l'extérieur sur la terrasse, je m'accoudais au rebord et profitais de la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à moi.

Le sol immaculé, recouvert de neige, brillait sous le ciel étoilé. La forêt noire s'étalait à quelques mètres du chalet, cachant ses sombres habitants de la lumière de la lune.

Je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite de la présence d'une autre personne jusqu'à ce que celle-ci parle.

_**-C'est tellement apaisant cet endroit.**_

Nessie. Elle se trouvait assise sur le banc en bois qui longeait le mur.

_**-Je ne t'avais pas vu, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je peux rentrer si tu veux ?**_

_**-Non pas du tout, en plus tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de réfléchir…**_

_**-Ça se voit tant que ça ?**_

Je baissais la tête et fermaient les yeux, les mains agrippées à la rembarre. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur la mienne.

_**-Nous ne sommes pas amies. Pas encore. Mais parfois il est plus facile de se confier à une inconnue. Je t'écouterais si tu le souhaite.**_

Alors les mots sortirent de ma bouche.

_**-Je suis enceinte.**_

Prononcer cette phrase fut un soulagement. Je sentis le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules disparaitre d'un coup. Pourquoi le dire à Nessie… Aucunes idées, je ne la connaissais pas, mais sa sincérité m'avait touchée.

Je relevais la tête et la regardais, m'attendant à une réaction de sa part, mais aucunes paroles ne fut dites. Elle me prit simplement dans ses bras et me serra contre sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un moment je me dégageais de son étreinte. Elle resta proche de moi et cette fois –ci me posa la question.

_**-Tu la dit à Paul ?**_

_**-Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction.**_

_**-Tu ne devrais pas.**_

Je me retournais brusquement vers elle. Sa réponse m'avait énervée, comment pouvait-elle, être aussi sur. Elle ne nous connaissait pas. J'étais prête à lui envoyé une pique quand elle reprit.

_**-Ne t'énerve pas. Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter. Paul est amoureux de toi, ça se voit, il t'aime plus que tout. Il cherche ton approbation à chaque instant. Cette après-midi, il n'a cessé de parler de toi. Il sera heureux, c'est certain.**_

Ces paroles me rassurèrent. Je restais dehors, avec Nessie un moment avant qu'on nous appel pour le dîner.

**POV PAUL**

A la sortie de la douche, ma belle n'était pas revenue. Je m'habillais prestement et m'apprêtait à me coiffer quand Jake débarqua dans la chambre vêtu d'un simple boxer !

_**-Désolé Jake, mais mon cœur est déjà pris et pas par toi !**_

_**-Très drôle Paul ! Mon shampoing c'est renversé sur toutes mes affaires dans ma valise, je n'ai plus rien de sec ! Tu peux m'aider ?**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_**-Prends ce que tu veux, te gêne pas ! Mon chéri !**_

Mes rires redoublèrent tandis que j'essayais de dompter ma mèche rebelle. Jake se dirigea vers ma valise, il choppa un jean, un t-shirt et une veste.

_**- Dit donc tu t'es pas fait chier avec mes fringues ! Tu veux conclure avec la belle Nessie toi !**_

_**- Hey, hey, c'est surtout grâce à ma belle gueule !**_

Il joua le top model et mit les mains dans les poches de la veste pour faire semblant de défiler. Il fonça alors les sourcils.

_**-C'est quoi ça ?**_

Il sortit de la poche un écrin noir. Tout un coup, j'arrêtais de rire.

_**-Cache ça tu veux ! **_

Je me précipitais vers la porte de la chambre pour la refermer.

_**-Il ne faut pas que Bella la voit.**_

Jake restait debout comme un rond de flan, j'attendais avec appréhension sa réaction. Puis je le vit se précipiter vers moi. J'attendais l'impact de son poing sur ma figure quand je sentis ces énormes bras se refermer sur moi.

_**-Paul ! C'est super ! Tu vas demander à Bella de t'épouser !**_

_**-Va s'y crie le plus fort, je crois qu'elle n'as pas bien entendu !**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai, je voulais lui demander sa main.

_**-J'ai cette bague depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon moment pour la lui donner…Si elle refuse...**_

_**-Mais non ! Elle acceptera ! Ici c'est l'endroit idéal pour faire ta demande ! Il faut que tu arrives à être seul avec elle, un endroit romantique… la terrasse… non ! En bas d'une montagne… ou prêt de la forêt !**_

_**-Jake ! **_Rigolais-je._** C'est gentil, mais je le ferais quand je serais prêt. En attendant tu te tais ! Pas un mot !**_

La voix d'Emmett mit fin à la discussion il était temps d'aller manger. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et au même moment Bella et Nessie rentrait dans la maison. Je saisis la main de ma Bella et l'attirait à ma suite, tandis que Jake, surexcité sauta sur Nessie.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il tiendrait sa langue !


	16. Joyeux Noël

**Nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre mais vous aller comprendre pourquoi,**

**Il me fallait du temps pour accorder le tout !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Lullaby **

**POV BELLA**

Le temps passait étrangement vite au chalet, cela faisait déjà cinq jours que nous profitions les uns des autres et le soir de Noël était arrivé. Alec plutôt bon cuisiner s'occupait du dîner avec Rosalie et Emmett. Paul était à l'étage et Nessie se préparait pour la soirée. J'étais seule installée dans le petit salon avec un livre, feuilletant les pages sans vraiment m'y intéresser, ma main posée sur mon ventre. J'avais refusé les balades à cheval et le ski par peur d'un accident, Paul s'inquiétait à mon sujet… Heureusement pour moi, Kate était toujours là pour me défendre et le rassurer, trouvant milles excuses à mes vomissements et à mon teint pâle.

_**-Salut princesse.**_

Une masse géante vint s'abattre délicatement sur mes épaules. Jake se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et me serra contre lui. Notre amitié c'était renforcée grâce à ce séjour, il se montrait particulièrement présent pour moi, toujours joyeux, je voyais bien que sa agaçait Paul, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi …

_**-Alors ce soir c'est Noël, on fête la naissance du Christ, ou ce que tu veux d'ailleurs….**_

Je me crispais à ces paroles, il ne pouvait pas être au courant… Kate ne lui aurait jamais dit. J'essayais de me détendre bien qu'un peut inquiète.

_**-Oui ce sera une belle soirée. Tu sais ce que fais Paul ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, il ne peut pas mettre autant de temps à se préparer…**_

_**-Euh… non… je ne sais pas…**_

Jacob parut soudain très gêner, il se releva rapidement et déposa un baiser furtif sur ma joue.

_**-Bouge pas ma belle, je vais voir ou il est !**_

**POV JACOB**

Je sortis du petit salon précipitamment tout en essayant de garder mon sang froid, j'attrapais ma veste discrètement et m'apprêtait à sortit quand une voix féminine m'arrêta.

_**-Jacob Black ou va tu ?**_

Kate ! Elle m'avait vu de la cuisine et c'était arrêter, une cuillère lever dans ma direction et les sourcils froncés.

_**-Je sors juste faire un tour, prendre l'air.**_ Balbutiais-je

_**-Je te conseille vivement d'être rentré pour l'heure du repas, sinon c'est toi que je ferais cuire à la broche !**_

_**-Pas de soucis, je serais là !**_

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et sortit rapidement avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne m'interpelle. Je couru à l'arrière de la maison, la surprise était presque prête. Paul était de dos et ne m'entendis visiblement pas venir, il sursauta quand je posais ma main sur son épaule.

_**-Jake ! Tu ma fichue une trouille bleue ! J'ai crus que c'était Bella.**_

_**-T'inquiète pas, elle est dans le petit salon mais je serais toi je ne tarderais pas trop. Kate nous hachera menu, si on n'arrive pas à temps pour le dîner.**_

_**-Désolé, mais je ne demande pas tous les jours une fille en mariage, alors sa prendra le temps qu'il faudra. **_

Paul était visiblement très angoissé.

_**-Ça va mec ? **_

_**-Je crois….**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, elle t'aime, elle dira oui… Et si elle dit non, tant pis sa me laissera une chance si Nessie me largue !**_

J'éclatais de rire et le rabrouais, Paul me regarda et souffla un grand coup.

_**-Bon le comique, je crois que je suis prêt. Tu peux lui dire de me rejoindre dans 5 min.**_

_**-Ok. Bonne chance. **_

Je lançais un dernier regard de compassion à celui qui désormais était mon ami au lieu de mon rival et marchais vers le chalet. La nuit était belle et le temps doux, c'était le moment parfait. Je rentrais et ne vis pas celle qui serait bientôt sa femme. Bella était toujours dans le petit salon…

-_**Bella**_.

Ma voix était plus grave que je ne l'aurais voulu, elle se retourna et me regarda inquiète.

_**-Oui ? Ça ne va pas Jake ?**_

_**-Si, si, si ! Paul ma demander de te dire de le rejoindre, il est derrière le chalet.**_

_**-Qu'est ce qu'il fait dehors ?**_

Réfléchis Jake, trouve une excuse !

_**- Le bois ! Il veut que tu l'aide à rentrer du bois ! Moi je vais voir Nessie et tous les autres sont occupé, il n'y a que toi ! Va s'y il t'attend.**_

Excuse minable…. Qu'elle sembla croire. Bella acquiesça et se leva prendre sa veste, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte et ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras.

-_**Jake qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es vraiment bizarre… Tu sais je vais juste chercher du bois !**_

_**-Oui, oui, va s'y ! A toute à l'heure.**_

Elle referma la porte et mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine, Bella, ma petit Bella, celle qui m'avait fait découvrir le bonheur d'aimer, allait se marier… Etrangement, j'étais heureux. Tout était parfait, nous étions dans un endroit splendide, avec des gens que nous aimions et je vis mon petit miracle descendre les escaliers, c'est boucles brune-dorées rebondissant sur ses épaules. Je saisis Nessie par les hanches et l'embrassais passionnément. Ce soir, l'amour était à l'honneur.

**POV BELLA**

Je m'arrêtais sur le perron pour fermer ma veste et enfiler mes gants. La nuit était magnifique, le ciel dégagé sans aucuns nuages pour gâcher sa voûte étoilé offrait un spectacle à couper le souffle. Je descendis les petites marches et contournais le chalet me dirigeant à l'arrière. La réserve de bois était en retrait par rapport à celui-ci, il fallait s'enfoncer derrière une rangée d'arbre pour la trouver.

_**-Paul ?**_

_**-Oui Bella, je suis là.**_

Rassurée par sa voix je m'avançais, ma vue brouiller par une nature florissante.

Quand soudain, la nuit noire fut illuminée, un spectacle magnifique s'offrait à moi. Des dizaines de bougies allumées parsemaient le sol enneigé, leur couleur doré se reflétant dans le tapis blanc. Elles faisaient écho aux milliers d'étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes.

Paul se trouvait au milieu, beau comme un dieu fidèle à son habitude. Il me tendit sa main pour que je le rejoigne au milieu de ces illuminations.

_**- Bella, mon ange, ma beauté, mon amour… Toutes ces bougies représentent ce que tu as été pour moi, la lumière dans une vie sombre, l'espoir au bout de la tristesse. Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui…Sans toi, plus rien n'as de sens, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens... **_

Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler, il était la devant moi et je savais ce qu'il allait me demander. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes silencieuses, attendant que l'être aimé prononce la phrase tant attendue.

_**-Bella Swan, je veux veiller sur ta vie, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, acceptes-tu de lier ton destin au mien pour l'éternité ?**_

Ma gorge brouillée par l'émotion parvint difficilement à prononcer le mot.

_**-Oui.**_

Je vis son regard brillé, les flammes se réfléchissant dans ses pupilles, son regard de braise posé sur moi, me poussant vers lui, vers celui qui serait mien. Un sourire immense s'étira sur ses lèvres, il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément. Nous restâmes là, enlacer l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte doucement.

_**- Donne-moi ta main.**_

Je la lui tendis, il enleva le gant, et sortit une boîte de la poche de sa veste. L'écrin s'ouvrit devant mes yeux et révéla sont trésor : Une bague en argent relevé d'un diamant, simple et pure.

Il me la glissa au doigt et attendis mon approbation, visiblement inquiet…

_**-Elle est magnifique Paul, parfaite.**_

Il se détendit aussitôt rassurée par mes paroles. Je profitais encore de ses bras, consciente que c'était à mon tour de lui parler…

**POV PAUL**

Je la tenais dans mes bras, la serrant tout contre moi, Bella, ma femme, celle qui allait le devenir. Elle avait dit oui et mon cœur ne cessait de cogner dans ma poitrine manifestant son allégresse. Je desserrais mon étreinte pour la laisser respirer, elle m'embrassa et saisis mes deux mains.

_**-Paul, il faut que je te parle…**_

Cette fois-ci mon cœur fit un arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas changer d'avis aussi vite !

_**-Tu as peur c'est ça ? J'ai été trop vite…**_

Elle m'arrêta d'un geste, posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

_**-Non Paul, je ne regrette pas ! Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser, mais c'est toi qui va peut être changé d'avis d'ici quelques minutes…**_

_**-Dit moi, que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**-Paul, je ne suis pas malade… Je suis enceinte.**_

Mon cœur repris son galop dans ma poitrine, elle était enceinte. Curieusement je ne sentis pas l'affolement auquel j'aurais pu m'attendre, au contraire. J'eu la sensation qu'une bulle de légèreté nous entourait et que plus rien ne pouvait nous arrivé, cette nouvelle me rendait heureux !

Visiblement ma réaction était plus longue que je ne m'étais aperçus, le visage de Bella empreint d'angoisse commença à viré à la peur panique. Je serais ses mains d'autant plus fortes dans les miennes.

_**-Bella, c'est… c'est…**_

Je ne trouvais pas les mots et ma future femme commençait à frémir. Alors je l'embrassais derechef, longuement, passionnément. A la fin de ce baiser elle souriait.

_**-Alors tu veux toujours de moi… de nous ?**_

_**-Plus que jamais, toi et moi, passionnément, a la folie, a tout jamais. Bella je t'aime et ce soir je suis le plus heureux des hommes, peu importe ce qui nous attend, galère ou non, nous auront ce bébé et nous nous marieront, parce que tu es celle que je veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Viens, nous allons l'annoncer aux autres.**_

Je saisis sa main et l'entraînait vers le chalet.

Comme je me doutais, Jacob était surexcité son regard croisa le mien dès que j'eu franchis la porte, mais je lui fis signe de s'arrêter.

_**-Vous pouvez nous rejoindre dans le salon ? Bella et moi avons une annonce à vous faire. **_

Je serais toujours la main de ma bien-aimée dans la mienne, je ne voulais plus jamais la lâcher. J'attendis que tout le monde sois réunis, Jake, Nessie, Emmett, Kate et Alec.

_**-Paul, tu as intérêt de faire vite, le repas est prêt il faut que l'on passe à table dans 5min !**_ Ronchonna Kate.

Je vis son regard s'attarder sur Bella, tout de même curieuse de notre annonce. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je pris la parole.

_**-Je suis ravis de vous annoncer que j'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser et elle a dit oui !**_

J'entendis des hurlements de joie, Kate se précipita vers nous, suivis par tous les autres.

_**-Félicitation mec ! J'étais sûr qu'elle dirait oui !**_ Me railla Jacob accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

_**-Attendez, ce n'est pas fini !**_ Repris-je. Je lançais un regard à Bella qui prit la parole.

_**-Nous avons une autre nouvelle… d'ici quelques mois, nous serons trois…. Je suis enceinte.**_

Nouveaux hurlements de joies. Les minutes qui suivirent furent des débordements d'émotions et de félicitations.

Jake serra Bella avec force ne cessant de poser la main sur son ventre, je sentis l'émotion s'emparer de lui et le vit même essuyer une larme du coin de l'œil. Quant à moi, je ne réalisais pas tellement le bonheur me submergeait.

Finalement, sous les ordres de Kate, tout le monde alla s'assoir à la table et le repas commença par un toast, chacun leva son verre, puis tous ensemble nous criâmes :

_**-Joyeux Noël !**_

**POV JANE**

Il faisait les cents pas depuis ce matin, je sentais l'agacement monté en lui, mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir une telle colère. Son poing surgit de nulle part et vint fracasser le miroir accroché au mur. Je me précipitais à ces côtés, pour essuyer ses doigts en sang mais il se dégagea brutalement et se mit à hurler.

_**-J'en ai marre ! Je ne supporte plus d'être ici, entre ces quatre murs !**_

Son regard noir se posa sur moi, je m'efforçais de garder toute ma contenance, aucune failles n'étaient possible face à lui.

_**-Jane, ça suffit ! Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus, je suis ici pour me venger de Bella. Pas pour profiter du paysage. On est ici depuis six jours et nous n'avons encore rien fait, le départ approche. Si tu te dégonfles dit le moi ! Ce n'est pas mon cas !**_

Sa voix était dure et sans pitié… La voix que j'aimais entendre. Je m'approchais de lui, m'approchant avec souplesse et sensualité. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et relevais la tête, j'avais capté son attention.

_**-Ne crois pas ça, James. Je veux toujours me venger de Bella mais j'ai appris une nouvelle intéressante par mon frère, il est tellement stupide ! **_

_**-Qu'elle nouvelle ?**_cria James_**.**_

_**-Notre vengeance va être un peu plus longue que prévue mais elle n'en sera que plus triomphante, Bella est enceinte.**_

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe sur mon machiavélique amant, ces yeux se mirent à briller d'une démence que je ne connaissais pas. Je sentais chacun de ses muscles frémir d'excitation.

_**-Effectivement, une très bonne nouvelle…. **_

James éclata de rire, un rire sadique et puissant qui emplit la chambre, un rire qui annonçait le désordre et le malheur, un rire qui me plaisait.

_**A vos reviews !**_


	17. La vengeance est un plat

**Milles excuse pour ce temps d'attente mais avec la rentrée je ne voulais pas écrire et tout gâché avec un chapitre bâclé.**

**Je vous présente l'un des derniers chapitres de cette story. A priori il n'en reste que deux à écrire ou peut être un...**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !**

**Bisou !**

**Lullaby**

**POV Bella**

L'heure du départ avait sonné, la voiture démarra et je laissais mon regard s'attarda sur le chalet qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure. Le séjour avait été riche en émotion… Paul qui me demandait en mariage et moi qui lui annonçait que j'étais enceinte. Malgré mes angoisses, la nouvelle avait été bien prise par nos amis. Maintenant il nous restait à l'annoncé à mes parents…

Je ne m'inquiétais pas de la réaction d'Esmée, elle connaissait les sentiments forts qui m'unissait à Paul, le problème viendrait de mon père… Le choc allait être rude. Nous devions passer le nouvel an ensemble.

A peine rentré à New York, nos amis nous déposèrent à l'aéroport, nous voulions partir directement. Pendant que Paul faisait ses au revoir aux autres, Jake se dirigea vers moi.

Son regard était bienveillant, je ne ressentais aucune rancœur en lui, il avait trouvé son bonheur auprès de Nessie.

_**-Ma petite Bella….**_Il m'enserra dans ces bras, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine, puis il prit délicatement mon visage dans ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux.

_**-Enceinte… Tu vas avoir un petit bébé avec ce sale gosse !**_ Rigolât-il_**. Bizarrement je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu as l'air si heureuse. Sache que ce petit bout de choux sera le plus aimé de tous les temps !**_

Paul arriva à notre hauteur affichant toujours le même sourire béat sur son visage. Jake lui adressa un regard qui se voulait sérieux.

_**-Quand à toi, je sais que tu feras un excellent père et un merveilleux mari, dans le cas contraire, sache que je te poursuivrais pour t'asséner une sacré raclé !**_

Les deux hommes de ma vie se mirent à chahuter, faisant semblant de se battre puis finirent par tomber les bras l'un dans l'autre, décidément la vie était surprenante.

Kate m'embrassa tandis que Paul chargeait les bagages sur le caddie. Le moment était venu de partir. Un dernier regard à nos amis, Jake, Nessie, Kate, Emmett et Alec, et enfin nous franchissions la porte de l'aéroport. Paul s'occupa de tout le nécessaire, je n'eus qu'à m'assoir dans l'avion. Le vol ne dura pas très longtemps, puis la descente commença.

L'angoisse apparut au moment où je posais un pied à terre, j'étais chez moi. Mon amant partit de nouveau s'occuper des bagages tandis que je cherchais ma famille des yeux, le hall n'était pas très grand et je les repérais facilement.

_**-Bellllllaaaaaaaa ! **_

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que deux petits monstres, Alice et Edward vinrent s'agripper à mes jambes. Esmée nous rejoignit un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

_**-Bella, bienvenue chez toi mon ange. **_

Charlie, n'étais pas loin, je vis tout de suite sur son visage un léger mécontentement, il avait toujours des réticences à propos de Paul…

_**-Bonjour ma fille, ou est ton…. Ami.**_

Le dernier mot fut prononcer avec aigreur, je vis Esmée donné un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de mon père qui retint un souffle.

_**- Il arrive, il est parti chercher les bagages. **_

L'accueil de Paul fut identique au mien, les jumeaux e ruèrent sur lui et Esmée se montra charmante sauf de la part de mon père qui se montra excessivement froid.

Toute la troupe prit la route de Forks, je retrouvais ma chambre d'adolescente avec plaisir.

_**- Comment te sens-tu mon amour ? **_

_**-A merveille, je suis heureuse d'être chez moi, j'espère jusque Charlie va se comporter un peu mieux…**_

_**-Il suffit de lui annoncer nos bonnes nouvelles et…**_

_**-Et on l'achèvera tout de suite ! Crise cardiaque et plus de Charlie !**_

Paul et moi éclatèrent de rire, il se rua sur moi et me fit tomber sur mon lit. Sa bouche vint à l'assaut de mon cou et y déposa de nombreux baisers. La chaleur commença à monter dans mon corps, je sentis des frissons me parcourir la peau… Ses mains commencèrent à s'aventurer sous mon corsage, il remonta peu à peu mon haut.

_**« Toc, Toc »**_

On frappa à la porte. La voix mélodieuse de ma belle-mère raisonna.

_**-Bella, mon ange, ton père et moi avons préparé un brunch, descendez quand vous serez prêt**_

_**-Très bien, on arrive ! **_

Je dégageais doucement mon amant qui sembla frustré par cette interruption. L'excitation se voyait un peu trop pour descendre tout de suite. Au bout de quelques minutes, je saisis sa main et le trainais derrière moi.

Une jolie table avait été dressée au milieu du salon, elle était remplit de toutes sortes de choses à manger. Je sentis mon ventre frémir. J'avais très faim.

_**-Alors les enfants, comment s'est passé votre Noël au chalet ? **_

Je réussis à répondre à mon père entre deux morceaux de tourte

_**-C'était magique ! Papa tu aurais adoré !**_

_**-Dit donc Bella, quel appétit ! On dirait presque que tu manges pour deux !**_ dit mon père en rigolant.

_**-Papa ne dit pas n'importe quoi.**_ Balbutiais-je

Mon regard se releva de mon assiette et vint se plonger dans celui d'Esmée, celle-ci cligna des yeux, elle avait compris. Elle posa une main sur le bras de mon père et prit la parole.

_**-Tu sais Charlie, ça ne serais pas la fin du monde si Bella est enceinte. Elle est bien plus mature que la plupart des filles de son âge. **_

Mon père tourna la tête vers sa femme et fronça les sourcils.

_**-Elle n'a que 18 ans…. C'est trop jeune. **_

Paul devint blême, visiblement il n'était plus très prêt à parler à Charlie. Je devais prendre les choses en mains.

-_**Papa**_.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à milles à l'heure, je sentis mes mains devenir moites, comment dire à son père que sa petite fille allait devenir maman ? Il n'y avait pas de bonne manière.

_**-Je suis enceinte et Paul et moi on va se marier. **_

Le tout sortit dans un souffle. Le visage de mon père devint verdâtre puis vira au rouge pour enfin terminer en blanc. Esmée prit la parole en premier.

_**-Bella, Paul, félicitation ! Sachez que vous aurez tout notre soutient. N'est-ce pas Charlie ? **_

Mon père se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table, il se dirigea vers nous, j'eu soudain peur qu'il s'en prenne à Paul… Mais il se jeta sur moi et me pris dans ses bras.

_**-Bella, mon, cœur, depuis l'accident de ta mère tu étais tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux, puis il y a eu Esmée et les jumeaux… Construire une famille est ce qu'il y a de plus beau à mes yeux, alors je ne peux pas te blâmer de vouloir faire la tienne. Certes j'aurais aimé être papi un peu plus tard, mais si c'est ton choix, alors je l'accepte.**_

Je me blottis contre lui, cet homme fort qui m'avais protégé depuis toujours, soulager d'avoir son soutien. Il me relâcha doucement et tendis une main ferme à Paul. Celui-ci la saisit et la serra.

_**-Paul, ma fille ta choisit, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander, prends soin d'elle plus que ta propre vie.**_

Même si la requête ressemblait plus à un ordre, Paul adressa un sourire à mon père et acquiesça. La fin du séjour se passa agréablement. Esmée et moi firent les boutiques, achetant milles petits habits pour le futur bébé tandis que Charlie et Paul apprenaient à se connaitre. Puis le jour du départ arriva. Paul et moi avons repris l'avion direction New York.

**POV JANE**

_**-J'ai eu une idée merveilleuse ! James tu es là ?**_

La porte de son appartement était toujours ouverte, comme d'habitude, j'étais rentré sans frapper. James se trouvait allonger sur son sofa, le bras entouré d'un élastique. Son autre main tenait une aiguille qu'il enfonça dans sa chair. Il fallait que je lui raconte mon idée avant que le produit ne fasse effet.

_**-Jane, amour, je suis ici. Tu en veux un peu ? Il doit m'en rester…**_

_**-Plus tard !**_ Trépignais-je d'impatience.

_**-J'ai eu une super idée ! Dit moi James, quand une femme tombe enceinte, que font ses amis ?**_

_**-Ils lui disent qu'elle est stupide**_ ! Ricana-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. C'est vrai ça, elle est vraiment stupide !

_**-Non idiot ! Que font-ils ?**_ Insistais-je

_**-Ils lui disent bravo ! Félicitation !**_ Se moqua-t-il

_**-Oui et….**_

_**-Tu m'agace Jane ! Laisse-moi planer tranquille ! **_

Sa voix commençait à être dure, il partait. Je repris vite mon explication.

_**-Quand une femme est enceinte, ses amis lui envoient des cadeaux ! C'est ce que nous allons faire !**_

Je saisis l'élastique que j'enserrai autour de mon bras, mes veines ressortirent.

_**- Un joli gâteau avec écrit félicitation dessus, mais dedans, nous allons ajouter un ingrédient de notre cru.**_

J'enfonçais l'aiguille d'en mon bras et m'injectais le produit, me laissant tomber sur le corps de mon amant, un sourire sur mes lèvres. Nous tenions notre vengeance.

**POV PAUL**

Déjà trois jours que nous étions rentrés au loft, Bella avait passé l'échographie du premier trimestre. Sur l'écran du moniteur j'avais pu voir ce petit être grandir en elle et prendre vraiment conscience de sa grossesse. Je planais littéralement. Mieux que toutes les drogues que j'avais pu prendre, le bonheur me chutait à longueur de journée.

Je garais la voiture et descendis rapidement ouvrir la porte à Bella. Nous étions à peine rentrés que l'on sonna à la porte. J'ouvris et vit un livreur sur le pas de la porte.

_**-Bonjour Monsieur, un colis pour vous, signez ici.**_

Je saisis la boîte blanche ou était inscrit : _**« La pâtisserie Cherry ».**_ C'était une des meilleures pâtisseries de la ville, très onéreuse. Je signais le bon et déposa la boîte sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

La carte était au nom de Bella Swan. Mon amour était monté dans la salle de bain.

_**-Bella, mon ange, un colis sucré pour toi !**_Rigolais-je. _**A tous les coups c'est Kate !**_

Je partis m'assoir sur le canapé et entendis mon ange lire le mot.

_**« Un avant-goût de Paradis pour la future maman. En espérant que cette douceur t'envoie au septième ciel »**_

_**-Il n'y a pas de signature. Je le mets au frigo, on en mangera plus tard. **_

Mon ange se précipita sur moi, s'allongeant sur mon corps. Je laissais mes mains déchiffrer sa peau et ma bouche goûter ses lèvres.

Nous étions si heureux.


	18. qui se mange froid !

**Voici l'avant dernier et non le dernier chapitre de cette story.**

**Encore un peu de suspense, histoire de faire vibrer vos petits cœurs !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Lullaby**

**POV PAUL**

Nos ébats étaient toujours aussi intenses, bien que je me montrais moins fougueux. Après tout un petit être grandissait dans le ventre de ma chère et tendre, il était hors de question de lui faire du mal.

Je voyais déjà son corps changé un peu, ces hanches étaient moins fines et on voyait un petit bosse discrète sous son t-shirt, son visage radieux ne cessait de sourire. Nous aurions pu vivre avec comme fond sonore la mélodie du bonheur tellement nous étions heureux dans notre petit cocon. Ma famille se construisait.

J'avais annoncé à ma mère les bonne nouvelles de cette future année, comme à son habitude, la réponse fut neutre. Elle nous félicita mais sans plus. Je reçu le lendemain une carte.

_**-Bella, ma mère nous as envoyé un courrier. **_

Je décachetais l'enveloppe et me mis à lire. Je ne pus retenir bien longtemps un cri de rage.

_**-Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Quel culot ! Je ne la supporte plus, pour qui se prend- t-elle ?**_

_**-Paul ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? **_

_**-Ma mère la glaciale à encore frappée, regarde son courrier. **_

Bella saisit les papiers et commença à lire, elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et me dévisagea.

_**-Paul, ta mère nous félicite… Elle dit être très heureuse pour nous… Je ne vois pas où est le mal !**_

_**-Les premiers mots sont des félicitations, mais continue, tu vas comprendre.**_

Le visage de Bella se crispa aussitôt.

_**-Eh oui ! Elle ma prit un rendez-vous chez un avocat pour faire un contrat de mariage, au cas où tu voudrais me voler ma fortune ! **_

_**-Paul, calmes toi. **_

Mon amour se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains sur les miennes pour m'apaiser.

_**-Elle t'aime et elle veut te protéger. Si il le faut, nous iront chez cet avocat. Je m'en fiche de ton argent. C'est toi et simplement toi que je veux.**_

_**-Il n'en est pas question ! Bella, je refuse de t'infliger ça, tu es ma future femme et la mère de notre enfant. Tu ne signeras aucuns papiers. Je te fais confiance plus que jamais, tu m'as pardonné, tu as accepté que je revienne auprès de toi. Tu n'as plus rien à me prouver, ni à ma mère d'ailleurs !**_

J'embrassais ma bien-aimée sur le front et saisit ma veste et mon casque de moto.

_**-Je vais voir ma mère et régler toute cette histoire. Elle est à Philadelphie. **_

_**-Mais Paul, c'est à plus d'une heure de route ? Nous devions aller faire les magasins pour le bébé aujourd'hui ! **_

_**-Tu n'as cas y aller sans moi, on fera le plus gros une prochaine fois. Je suis désolé mon ange, mais si je ne règle pas ça tout de suite, elle va nous pourrir la vie pendant les prochains mois. **_

_**-D'accord, mais revient vite. Je t'aime. A tout jamais.**_

Je l'embrassais fougueusement et lui rendit ces mots d'amour avec un clin d'œil.

_**-Je t'aime aussi. A tout jamais.**_

Je regardais mon amour une dernière fois avant de partir et refermais la porte, emportant avec moi l'image de sa beauté parfaite, ne me doutant pas des évènements qui allaient suivre…

**POV BELLA**

Paul referma la porte et le téléphone se mit à sonner, je me précipitais pour répondre.

_**-Allô ? ….Allô ?... Sa suffit maintenant ! Arrêter de nous appeler.**_

Depuis la veille, le téléphone ne cessait de sonner mais à chaque fois que nous décrochions, personne ne parlait. J'entendais bien un souffle, donc il y avait bien quelqu'un au bout du fil, Paul m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'il y avait des malades partout. Mais moi, un seul malade me faisait peur... Je raccrochais le combiné, passablement énervée par ce nouvel appel.

La pendule affichait déjà 11h, je m'empressais de déjeuner et de m'habiller puis envoyais un texto à Kate :

_**« Salut Kate,**_

_**Paul à du partir toute la journée, sa dit à la future marraine une virée shopping ?**_

_**Bise, Bella. »**_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_**« Ok ! Je passe te prendre dans 15 min ! »**_

Kate était incorrigible en ce qui concernait le shopping, une vrai addict ! Au bout de 15 minutes, on frappa à la porte. Ma meilleure amie se trouvait juste derrière.

_**-Salut chérie, dit dont tu as pris un peu de bide depuis quinze jours !**_ Me charria-t-elle

_**-Hé oui madame ! Je vous signale qu'un petit Paul grandit la dedans ! **_Dis-je en me tapotant le ventre.

_**-Allez viens la future maman, on va acheter une tonne de chose pour le bout de choux, je connais pleins de boutiques super sympas ! Tu vas voir c'est magique !**_

Kate était partit dans sa frénésie de shoppeuse. Nous sortions bras dessus, bras dessous de l'immeuble, insouciantes. Ne faisant pas attention à l'ombre derrière nous… Une ombre qui nous suivait.

La première boutique dans laquelle nous sommes rentrées était entièrement consacré aux vêtements pour bébé. Je commençais à regarder les body et faillit m'évanouir en m'apercevant du prix.

Une vendeuse qui remarqua ma tête s'approcha de moi, un air dédaigneux collé sur le visage.

_**-Bonjour mademoiselle, très joli tissu n'est-ce pas ? Très onéreux aussi.**_

_**-Oui effectivement.**_

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprées, je n'étais décidément pas très à l'aise dans ce monde…

_**-Si vous le souhaitez, juste en face il y a une boutique plus abordable… pour vos moyens**_.

La vendeuse m'arracha presque le body des mains et resta posez devant moi, droite comme un i, me regardant comme une saleté dans son magasin, qui fallait rapidement nettoyer.

_**-Si vous voulez je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.**_

La vendeuse commença à s'avancer vers moi quand Kate arriva. Du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, on aurait dit une princesse. Sa prestance effaçait complètement l'air hautain de la vendeuse. Kate était en mode Upper East Side.

_**-Bonjour, y'a-t-il un problème ?**_

_**-Mademoiselle Denali, ravie de vous voir dans notre boutique. Aucuns problèmes, j'allais juste raccompagnée cette jeune fille jusqu'à la porte.**_

La vendeuse connaissait son nom… Je n'aurais pas dû être étonnée. La famille de Kate était une des plus aisées de New York. Mon amie fusilla la vendeuse du regard.

_**-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous voulez raccompagner mon amie ici présente à la porte ? **_

_**-Je… Je… suis désolé… Je ne savais pas….**_

La pauvre fille balbutiait, ne trouvant plus ces mots.

_**-Quand on ne sait pas on s'abstient, je suis sure que Mr Delacroix sera ravie de savoir que vous vouliez mettre sa future femme enceinte à la porte !**_

Au nom de mon amour, la vendeuse faillit rentrer sous terre, elle n'avait plus rien de hautain, elle semblait misérable.

_**-Mr Delacroix… Au pardon Mademoiselle, je ne savais pas, veuillez m'excuser. Suivez-moi, je vais vous installer dans le salon privé. Nous allons vous présenter toutes nos collections. **_

_**-J'espère également qu'un geste en notre faveur sera fait, il serait regrettable de rapporter se faux pas en dehors de ces murs.**_

_**-Bien sûr, bien sûr.**_

Je ne mettais pas rendu compte du pouvoir de mon amie, n'y de celui du nom de mon futur mari. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa comme un charme, la vendeuse se montra très sympathique. Au final je repartis avec de nombreux petits pyjamas, chaussettes, et autres affaires en tout genre pour bébé.

Kate me raccompagna chez moi.

_**-Allez ma belle, tu as l'air épuisée. Va te reposez et passe une bonne soirée.**_

_**-Merci Kate, c'est vraiment sympa à toi de m'avoir accompagnée et de m'avoir aidé… Je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça.**_

_**- T'inquiète, ça viendra tout seul, tu es dans un nouveau monde maintenant ! Je t'appelle demain pour que tu me raconte.**_

Je regardais mon amie perplexe…

_**-Que je te raconte ? Mais quoi ?**_

_**-Bella ! Tu n'as pas oublié ? On est le 14…**_

Je regardais toujours Kate, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle me disait.

_**-…. Non je ne vois pas….**_

_**-Jacob… le 14…. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il doit arriver pour passer quelque jour avec vous ?**_

Jacob ! J'avais complètement oublié !

_**-Oh non ! C'est pas vrai, je l'ai complètement zappé, et Paul qui n'est pas là ! Zut je vais devoir aller le chercher à l'aéroport !**_

_**-Laisse tomber, repose toi, j'enverrais mon chauffeur le chercher. Tu n'auras cas l'attendre chez toi.**_

_**-Merci Kate, tu es un amour ! On se voit Lundi sur le campus. Bye.**_

_**-Bye ma Belle !**_

Kate partie, je m'affalais sur le canapé et commençais à somnoler… quand je sentis mon ventre me tirailler un peu. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je sortis le gâteau du réfrigérateur, me rappelant au même moment que j'avais oublié de remercier Kate pour ça aussi !

J'en découpais une part que je mis dans une assiette puis retournais sur le canapé. Je pris ma cuillère et la plongeais dans la crème chantilly. J'amenais ce doux mets jusqu'à ma bouche, j'avalais encore deux ou trois bouchées avant de sentir une immense fatigue m'envahir. Je commençais à m'allonger sur les coussins moelleux, remontant le plaid sur mes membres refroidis quand on sonna à la porte.

Je me levais péniblement pour aller ouvrir, mes pas étaient tremblants, tout autour de moi devenait flou, mon front semblait tremper de sueur alors que j'étais gelée…. Je parvins difficilement à ouvrir la porte, espérant de tout cœur que ce soit Jacob.

_**-Salut Bella….**_

_**-On vient te rendre une petite visite….**_

_**-Non !**_

Le cri ne sortit pas de ma bouche, je tombais sur le sol et vis la porte se refermée, me laissant seule avec mes deux bourreaux….


	19. Une fin pas comme les autres1

**Une Fin pas comme l'autres- 1ère partie.**

Une larme se fraya un chemin le long de ma joue tandis que mon regard s'obscurcissait… A chaque battement de paupières, j'apercevais le visage de Jane se rapprochant de plus en plus du mien. Leurs rires pourtant si proches semblaient lointain… Mon corps perdit peu à peu sa rigidité, je sentis que l'on me déplaçait, mes bras ballant, telle une poupée de chiffon, je n'avais plus aucunes forces.

James me porta avec facilité puis il me lâcha lourdement sur le tapis du salon, ma tête heurta violemment le sol atténuant encore plus ma lucidité. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante vint agressée mes pupilles, de nouveau, je vis Jane auprès de moi, un appareil photo à la main….

_**-Je veux garder un souvenir de cette soirée, elle sera mémorable… ricana-t-elle. Bella, ce soir tu vas mourir. Repris t'elle sadiquement.**_

Le rire de James fit échos aux paroles de sa partenaire. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ayant bien pris soin de tourner mon visage vers eux. Il alluma une cigarette, se pencha et souffla sa fumée vers moi. Sa voix dure et terrifiante retentit.

_**-Pauvre petite Bella, seule et sans défense, son amant loin d'elle. Personne pour lui venir en aide. Immobile. Agonisante… Dans tes veines coule un puissant sédatif, cadeaux de mon dealer. Il t'empêchera de bouger ou de parler. Au départ, nous avions pensez à mettre de la coke dans le gâteau, mais cela aurait été moins divertissant ! **_

Il prononça ce dernier mot à quelques centimètres de mon visage, penché sur moi, il approcha sa cigarette rougissante de mon bras et la fit rentrer en contact avec ma peau. La douleur fut instantanée, je sentis la brûlure envahir mon corps, je voulu crier mais ce fut à peine un gémissement qui sortit de ma bouche. Mes larmes continuaient à couler sur ma peau d'albâtre. Mes forces déjà faibles s'amenuisaient… Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps… Je fermais mes yeux mais aussitôt on m'administra une violente claque.

_**- Réveille-toi ! On n'en a pas fini avec toi ! Pesta Jane. **_

Elle me donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Mon bébé !

_**-Non je vous en supplie, pas mon bébé…. Parvins-je à murmurer.**_

Mes mains se déplacèrent instinctivement vers mon ventre pour le protéger. Cependant les violences continuèrent….. James entreprit de brûler chaque centimètre de mon bras. Il l'agrippa avec force, le ramenant vers lui et sa cigarette, n'ayant de cesse que de voir ma peau rougit… Pendant ce temps, Jane s'amusait en prenant des photos, me giflant lorsque je perdais connaissance. Ce petit manège dura une éternité. Je luttais pour ne pas m'évanouir, ne sentant presque plus la douleur pourtant mon corps souffrait atrocement.

_**-Pitié… Laissez-moi… Murmurais-je dans un souffle. Je n'en peux plus…**_

Les sévices finirent par se calmer, Jane et James avaient entrepris de s'alcooliser. Tous deux étendus sur le canapé, me regardant, gisant sur le tapis à leur pied. Un verre à la main, ils trinquèrent à ma fin.

Puis oubliant ma présence, mon corps meurtrit, ils enchaînèrent les drinks. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

_**-Je te déteste Bella Swan. Cria t'elle, ivre. Tu n'es qu'une putain ! Paul et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre ! **_

Son ivresse s'intensifia et elle reprit sa tirade alcoolique.

_**-Après la mort de Rosalie, nous aurions dû finir ensemble ! Mais tu es arrivée ! Je te hais !**_

De nouveau, elle me frappa au ventre.

_**-Mon bébé…. Murmurais-je dans un sanglot de souffrance. **_

Je parvins à me rouler en boule, tentant vainement de me protéger de la folie des deux monstres.

James renifla bruyamment une ligne de coke, puis il se leva, titubant. Il ramena un sac de sport qui devait probablement lui appartenir.

_**-Allez Bella, il est temps d'en finir…**_

_**-Non…. Tentais-je de crier. Mais ma voix se brouilla sous le poids de mes larmes.**_

James me retourna brutalement et m'attacha les mains.

_**-T'inquiète pas princesse, tu ne m'intéresse pas. Pas envie de baiser une femme enceinte.**_

Jane commença à sauter comme une folle, elle semblait hystérique !

_**-Tu va voir Bella, notre scénario est parfait !**_

Elle commença à briser une lampe du salon et le vase posé sur la commode, puis elle fit tomber de nombreux objets dans un vacarme assourdissant, elle s'empara également de quelques babioles, les fourrant dans le sac de sport. James vint se joindre à elle. Il saisit un club de golf appartenant à Paul et balaya la table de cuisine, le comptoir du bar, il frappa également les tableaux accroché sur les murs. Le loft était ravagé.

_**- Un cambriolage ! Ricana-t-elle. C'est parfait, le quartier chic de Seattle frappé par un horrible fait divers. Un cambriolage ! Sa fera la une dès lundi !**_

Je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que le bruit fait par James avait cessé. Ce n'est quand sentant sa main froide dans mon cou que je compris. J'allais mourir.

_**- Malheureusement, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, les cambrioleurs ont tué la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans l'appartement… **_

Je sentis son souffle glacial dans mon cou, accompagné par une sensation désagréable contre ma tempe.

_**-Bella Swan, continua-t-il, résidant dans l'appartement, a été sauvagement assassiné d'une balle dans la tête.**_

Un premier clic se fit entendre. L'arme était chargée. Mes yeux se fermèrent, laissant passer une ultime larme. Mes pensées furent pour Paul mon ange et la peine que ma mort lui infligerait… Jacob…mon âme sœur… Mon bébé… La situation était étrangement familière… Mon destin n'était pas de vivre, ou d'être heureuse, j'étais née pour souffrir, née pour mourir.

Un second clic raisonna. Le cran d'arrêt était enlevé. Jane sautait à côté, riant aux éclats, mais plus aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Je serais les poings attendant la détonation.

-_**NOOOON**_

Bang. Le coup partit.

**Comme je suis un petit peu méchant, j'ai décidé de faire la fin en deux parties ! Mouaaaahhh ! Histoire de vous faire languir ! Mais promis la suite dans la semaine...^^ J'attends vos reviews histoire de me motivée pour publier la suite ! Hi hihihi ! **

**Lullaby**


	20. Une fin pas comme les autres 2

**Une Fin pas comme les autres **

**Deuxième partie.**

Je m'attendis à ressentir une douleur fulgurante, mais rien. L'ensemble de la pièce sembla tomber dans un chaos. James était au sol l'arme au poing, se débattant furieusement contre son adversaire. Jane restait figée au milieu de la pièce, visiblement perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

_**- Lâche-moi espèce de bâtard ! **_

James continuais à gigoter violemment mais son assaillant tenait bon.

_**-Espèce de malade, je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as voulu faire.**_

Cette voix… Je connaissais cette voix…. Jane commença à s'agiter, elle semblait sortir de sa stupeur. Elle courut dans la cuisine et revint munit d'un couteau. Mon cerveau s'agita et je sentis que je devais l'en empêcher, je n'avais plus beaucoup de force mais cette voix… Elle était là pour moi. Je devais empêcher Jane de lui faire du mal.

Mes jambes encore libres, je les tendis et fit tomber Jane au sol qui vociféra.

_**-Espèce de salope ! **_

Elle se releva péniblement et revint vers moi. Entre temps, j'aperçu le visage de mon protecteur. Jake.

Il était venu, pour moi, une nouvelle fois, il se battait pour sauver ma vie.

Jane toujours sous l'emprise de la fureur revint à l'assaut. Mon plan était prêt, j'allais de nouveau souffrir mais je serais libérée de mes liens. La diabolique petite blonde se rua sur moi, les poings en avant. Je parvins difficilement à me hisser sur mes jambes, toujours attachée à la chaise. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle saisit les montants de la chaise qui m'enserrait et me poussa violemment contre le mur. Le choc me coupa le souffle, mais le plan avait marché.

Le bois déjà craquelant céda sous la force de l'impact, me laissant un peu de mou au niveau de mes liens. Je réussis à me défaire de ceux-ci et m'écroula le long du mur. Cependant il ne fallait pas que je m'évanouisse, la douleur parcourait tout mon corps, mais Jake, il avait besoin de moi. Jane commençais déjà à retourner auprès d'eux.

_**-Hey la petite peste, alors comme ça cette pétasse de Rosalie était ton amie ? Bien contente qu'elle se soit tuée, maintenant elle pourrit six pieds sous terre, alors que chaque nuits je profite de Paul.**_

Ma tactique était simple, attirée l'attention de Jane le temps que Jacob contrôle James. Seulement sans aucunes forces j'avais peu de chance. Il me suffisait de l'énervée suffisamment pour qu'elle se concentre sur moi.

Elle se retourna, son regard transperçant se posa sur moi, je ne sentis presque pas son poing sur mon visage, les coups n'avaient plus d'importance. L'importance était que Jake s'en sorte.

Je le vit asséner un puissant coup à James qui lâcha l'arme au loin. Jake profita des quelques secondes d'inattention de son agresseur pour reprendre son souffle mais James, sous l'effet des stupéfiants récupéra vite et enserra de ses mains puissantes le cou de mon ami, il réussit à le projeter dos au sol. Je vis le visage de Jacob s'essoufflé, la peur s'empara de moi.

_**-Non… Jake... Soufflais-je. Tandis que Jane continuais à me frapper en hurlant.**_

Le bras de mon ami était tendu, il cherchait un objet. Ces doigts rentrèrent en contact avec un métal froid. D'abord à tâtons puis fermement il empoigna le manche, le leva au-dessus de son agresseur qui n'avait pas remarqué le petit manège. La lame s'enfonça facilement dans le dos de James. Il lâcha presque aussitôt prise, ses yeux exorbités plongèrent dans ceux de Jacob. James cherchait de ses mains affaiblis le poignard planté dans son dos, il parvint à le retirer et s'écroula à côté de mon ami, son regard rougit, les mains pleines de sang…

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN ! Entendis-je hurler.**_

Absorbé par le combat qui se tenait à côté de moi, je ne mettais pas aperçus que Jane avait cessé ses assauts. Son visage était empli de larmes. Elle hurlait telle une hystérique et courras vers Jacob comme une furie. Celui-ci debout, la saisit avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le frapper. Il la jeta violemment contre la table basse du salon qui se brisa sous la violence du choc. Ses yeux fermés, elle s'était évanouie.

_**-Bella, mon ange, ça va aller, je suis là. Je suis là.**_

Ses paroles raisonnèrent dans ma tête, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Jacob me saisit contre lui, appuyant ma tête contre son torse.

_**-Je suis là Bella, s'est finit, je te le promets. **_

Il me porta jusqu'au fauteuil et me déposa délicatement. J'entendis qu'il donnait le nom de ma rue, ainsi que le numéro du loft.

_**-…. Et une ambulance aussi. Elle est enceinte….de violents coups…. Mort… je pense…**_

Des mots me parvenaient, difficilement. Je sentais chaque parcelle de mon corps à l'agonie.

_**-Reste avec moi Bella, les secours arrivent. Ils vont te soigner. Tiens le coup mon ange. Reste avec moi. **_

_**-Je…Je…. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, une quinte de toux s'empara de moi. Secouant ma poitrine déjà douloureuse.**_

_**-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.**_

Jacob se précipita dans la cuisine, je bougeais douloureusement mon bras rougit par les brûlures de cigarettes quand un son me fit sursauter.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Je tournais la tête sur la droite, Jacob était debout immobile, ses yeux fixé sur un point, sur Jane. Celle-ci était debout, le bras ballant avec au bout l'arme. Son regard furieux se posa sur Jacob puis sur moi. Elle me fixait.

Jake me regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, il émit un sourire qui me fendit le cœur, je vis ses lèvres bouger, me murmurer un ultime Je t'aime… Je voulais lui hurler d'arrêter de ne pas faire ça, mais je n'avais plus de force. La scène se déroula rapidement. Jake courut et se jeta devant moi.

De nouveau un clic, et une détonation. Puis le bruit sourd d'un corps qui heurte violemment le sol. Un filet de sang rouge s'échappa de son flanc droit, son regard toujours accroché au mien.

J'entendis à peine Jane s'enfuir.

Je me laissais tomber à côté de mon ami, le corps secouer par mes sanglots. Ma main serrait la sienne tandis que je voyais la vie s'échapper de son corps. Sa respiration se fit haletante, cherchant désespérément de l'air pour remplir ses poumons meurtris.

_**-Noooooooonnn. Hurlais-je. Jake ne meurt pas, ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie.**_

Mais la mort était sourde à me supplications, elle le voulait dans son royaume.

_**-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.**_

Ces quelques mots lui arrachèrent une violente toux, un filet de sang coula le long de sa bouche. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent une derrière fois, capturant mon image, une larme s'échappe doucement….Sa tête tomba sur le côté.

Vous avez peur de vivre parce que vivre c'est prendre le risque de souffrir, à cet instant je n'avais plus envie de prendre ce risque.

**Voilà je vous ai livré le dernier chapitre de la fiction "N'oublie Jamais"**

**J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes.**

**A suivre, l'épilogue.**

**Lullaby **


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Je sortis sur le pas de la porte et contemplait le jardin enneigé, le chalet était magnifique en cette saison. Tout le monde était dehors en train de profiter de la neige, j'aurais bien aimé les rejoindre mais mon ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Alors emmitouflée dans un plaid, je laissais le soleil caresser mon visage, laissant mes pensées s'envoler vers des souvenirs lointain mais dont les plaies étaient encore vivaces… La pendule indiquait 12h30, il était temps de passer à table.

_**-A table tout le monde !**_

_**-On arrive ma belle !**_

Paul se précipita vers moi, ses bras protecteurs se refermèrent sur mon corps et il me souleva dans les airs.

_**-Je t'aime mon amour. Ses yeux noisette posés dans les miens, il m'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser qui avait un goût de bonheur et de sécurité.**_

_**-Moi aussi je t'aime. **_

_**-Allez les amoureux, on rentre !**_

Emmett et Kate franchir le pas de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette ambiance familiale était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, avec l'enfant qui grandissait en moi et …

_**-Jake ! Mon cœur rentre il fait froid !**_

_**-Oui maman !**_

Un petit garçon de 5 ans, brun comme la nuit, à la peau tannée se précipita vers moi, courant comme un petit fou. Je l'accueillis dans mes bras par un câlin.

_**-Allez Jacob, il est temps d'aller manger, tu vas attraper froid.**_

_**-Non, je suis trop fort pour avoir froid ! Je suis un super héros maman ! **_

Je serais ce petit bonhomme dans mes bras, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Certes il n'avait que le nom de mon meilleur ami, mais, parfois, j'avais l'impression de voir Jacob à travers mon fils. Au rappel de ce souvenir, une larme coula le long de ma joue.

_**-Pourquoi tu pleures maman, si on t'embête dit le moi, je viendrais te sauver !**_

_**-Oui Jake, tu es mon héros.**_

Mon fils rentra dans le chalet tandis que mon regard se perdait dans cette étendue blanche, le sourire de mon ami Jacob ancré dans mon esprit. Jacob, mon héros, je ne t'oublierais jamais…

Voilà, fin de _**« N'oublie Jamais ».**_ Une fiction que j'ai adoré écrire !

J'espère que cette histoire vous a autant plu qu'a moi. Je suis ravie de l'avoir partagé avec vous.

En espérant avoir gagné votre fidélité pour les prochaines story à venir !

Lullaby.


End file.
